Young Love
by Kagasha
Summary: Kagome is a very shy and quiet girl. Kouga is very famous around the school and active. Somehow the ended up together. What will happen between the two? What will Kagome do when other girls come around Kouga? Please R&R! CH.13 IS UP!
1. How It All Began

**Kagasha: Hey everyone. Here's another set off for another story.**

**Inu-yasha: Hope it's good.**

**Kagasha: Same here.**

**Kouga: Don't go down in the dumps. Your story just begun. You need to be happy, K-babe. **

**Kagasha: Thanks Kouga. (hugs Kouga)**

**Kouga: Your welcome, ****K-babe.**

**Miroku: (slightly rubs Kagasha's butt) Lovely.**

**Kagasha: (bangs Miroku in the head) Dumb perverted monk. ENJOY!!!!!_

* * *

_ **

_Young Love_

**_How It All Began_**

Kagome was sitting in her chair with the rest of her 7th gradeclass, waiting for their teacher to come. Most of them were talking and flirting around, but Kagome was quiet. Sango and her other friends weren't there yet. _Maybe they'll be late today. Or they probably won't be coming. Huh....it's soo lonely without them._

Kouga was sitting on his desk talking with his friends and flirting most of the girls in the classroom. Soon, Mr. Shujinko, stepped into the room without no one noticing. "Everyone sit down now!!" In an instant, all the children sat down in their assigned seat.

"Now class, today we are going to be doing a science project. The principal decided that we should do this. " Everyone moaned except Kagome. She was eager to find out what new project they were going to do. Mr. Shujinko continued. "We are going to be doing a couples project."

He walked to the back of the room with his hands behind his back. Kouga raised his hand. "Could ya hurry up with what we're doing?" Mr. Shujinko turned around and looked Kouga dead in the eye. "What I will be doing is sending you to the office to be suspended if you don't be quiet."

Everyone put a 'hand roof' over their heads and screamed, "HOUSE." They started laughing. Kagome giggled a bit. She always had a secret crush on Kouga. Even though he barely noticed her. "AsI was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we are going to be doing a baby project."

"Since there are so many early pregnancys,the principal decided we do this." He walked back up to his desk. "Now here are your pairs. Sango and Miroku. Inu-yasha and Kikyo. Hojo and Yuka.Onigumo and Shampoo. Kagome and Kouga." He continued the list.

Kagome was surprised. Her, the lonely and queit one and Kouga, the famous one. She was in heaven.She started blushing and smiled. Kouga wasn't very happy.He barely knew the girl_. Man, how am I gonna deal with her. I don't even know how old the girl is.This is gonna be one screwed up project._

The rest of the class period, they were sitting in couples, trying to get to know one another. Kouga and Kagome were working out..... a tiney bit."Uhhh how old are you?" Kagome looked at him. "Oh, I'm 12. And you are.....?" "I'm 13." "Oh." Kouga scratched his head and looked around.

"Ok everyone. That's the end of class. See you tommorow." The girls said bye and everyone left. Mr. Shujinko said that they can get the baby after school. Kagome walked over to Kouga. She remembered what Sango and the others said. 'If you don't say something sooner, he'll be gone in an instant.'

Kouga looked at her. "What ya want Magome?" "Uhh my name's Kagome. And I came to give you this."Right when she gave it to him, she ran. It was a letter, folded like a card, decorated with blue and pink colored pencils with little specks of silver glitter. Miroku looked at the letter. "So are you gonna read it Kouga?" "I'd read it later." He stuck it in his pocket and headed for the lunch room.

Inu-yasha went up to Kagome and gave her a hug. "Hey Kagome." She smiled. Inu-yasha always gave her comfort. They were friends since birth. But they didn't like each other like a couple would. "So what are you gonna do after school?" "I might just go home, do my homework, and take a nap."

"How about you ask Kouga out?" Kagome blushed. "W-W-W-Why Inu-yasha?" He put his hands behind his head. "Because you like him and you need to go and take your chance." "But a guy like him wouldn't be interested in a girl like me. We wouldn't work out. Did you even notice how quiet we were last class?"

"Yeah.....URGH!!! I'm starting to sound like a girl!!" He grabbed his long silver hair and shook his head. Kagome giggled. Soon they were at lunch, in line waiting to order their food. Kouga was just stepping through the cafeteria doors with his group of friends.

He was laughing and his eyes were glowing. When he was done laughing, he looked at his shoes. _I love my shoes. I wonder how my parents got the money to get me these bad boys. Well at least I got em. _He lifted his head back up and went through the line to get to his seat.

In the middle if the line, in front of Kagome, someone pushed the back of his head and he kissed Kagome! The kiss lasted about 3 seconds and they parted. They looked at each other. Everyone around them were staring at the two kissers. Kouga continued going through the line and went to his seat.

That 3 second kiss, set something off between them. Inu-yasha went beside Kagome and smiled. "Guess who just came?" "I don't know?" "Your girls." Yuka, Sango, Ayumi, and Eri walked up beside Kagome and greeted her. "Hey Kagome. Sorry we came late. What did we miss?"

Inu-yasha jumped up to them. "You just missed one of the most electrofying kiss between Kagome and Kouga!!!" They gasped. "Oh my god Kagome. When did you and Kouga become a couple?" "Yeah, we wanna know." Kagome kinda giggled. "It was by accident, not like I did it on purpose." "Oh."

They scooted in front of Kagome and kept chatting with her. Later on, they got their lunch and sat down. When they got there, Kouga was sitting in the seat beside Kagome's! Kagome almost dropped her lunch from the site, but got pushed by Inu-yasha and the others. So she sat down beside Kouga.

"Hey Kagome. I read your note. It's cute....just like you." Kagome blushed a lot.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I blushed a deep rosy blush. His words were so so...ugh words can't describe what is words did to my 12 year old body. He continued talking. "About that kiss......" I had to butt in. "That kiss was so electric and intimate. I loved it Kouga." Kouga stared at me with those cute cerulean eyes.

"I was gonna say something like that too." I could hear my friends awwwing about what we were talking about. And I didn't care. I wanted this to happen ever since I saw his face. "I want that electricity again, Kagome." He cupped my chin, leaned in, and kissed me fully. I accepted.

When we parted, Kouga kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later, Kagome." He walked away. When he left, my friends came. "Aww, I see we have a new couple in class 7-26 huh?" Inu-yasha gave his blessings for me and Kouga to have a nice relationship.

"I told you, that if you didn't make your move he was gonna be gone in an instant." I smiled. "I'm glad that I listened to you guys."

**Third Person**

They all hugged and continued with their lunches.

**(c) 2004 Akina Thornton**

* * *

**Kagasha: End of the first chappie. Do you like it so far?**

**Kouga: I do.**

**Sango: Thanks for putting me in it Kagasha.**

**Kagasha: No problem.**

**Miroku: I was barely in it.**

**Kagasha: It's only the first chappie. Calm down.**

**Inu-yasha: So what are your plans for the rest of the story?**

**Kagasha: I planned most ofthe story out, but I won't tell. You'll have to find out.**

**Kouga & Inu-yasha: (pouts)**

**Kagasha: (giggles) Well anyway, please give me at least 5 good reviews. Please NO FLAMES!!!!!! I hate them. If you didn't like it, tell me what I did wrong. Not stuff like 'this story's dumb' or 'I hate this story'. Bye for now!!!!!**


	2. The First Few Hours Of A New Relationshi...

**Kagasha: Hey everyone. Here's another chappie.**

**Miroku: It's about time.**

**Inu-yasha: Oh shut up, you perverted monk.**

**Miroku: Don't hate on my charm to....**

**Kagasha: Be dissed by every girl you see.**

**Kouga: (laughs) She got you that time. (gives Kagasha a high five)**

**Kagasha: Thanks. Well anyway, ENJOY!!!!! **

_

* * *

_

_Young Love_

_The First Few Hours Of A New Relationship_

When they were done eating their lunches, Kagome and her friends listened to the principal talk about stuff. But they did start talking about Kouga and that magic kiss. "So Kagome, will you ever kiss Kouga again?" Kagome slowly shook her head. "No, we're waaaaay too young." Sango nodded. "I agree. Just don't try and take your relationship over the limit."

Soon the principal was done with her talking and told all the 7th grade classes were to go for their next class. Kagome was talking with Sango, when someone tapped her shoulder. It was Kouga. Kagome smiled. He threw his arm around her shoulder and walked with Kagome and her friends.

"Kagome, after school you wanna go to the park with me?" Kagome looked at her friends. They were physically telling her to say yes. She turned and face Kouga. "Yeah. I'll go with you to the park, but I have to call my parents and tell them, ok." "I understand Kagome."

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

Me and everyone ran up the stairs to go to our next class with Ms. Flamiya. She was my favorite teacher. She let us do anything we want....at times. Well anyway, we got to our class. Kouga took his arm off my shoulder. "I'd talk to you later, ok Kagome." I nodded.

He rubbed his hand against my cheek then sat in his seat. I walked to my seat behind Yuka. Ms. Flamiya started teaching us about early civilization and stuff like that.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

After talking to them about early civilization, she gave them a hand out. "This will deal with the movie we are about to watch. If can't see, move your chair so you can see. Remember, no talking." Only about a few students moved to see. Kagome moved over beside Kouga.

He smiled. Sneakily, she slid a note under his work sheet. He got it and unfolded it. It read: **_Hi Kouga. _**Kouga looked at Kagome and smiled. Ms. Flamiya started the tape and cutt the lights off. Kouga took out a pen and paper, worte something on it, and passed it to Kagome.

Kagome looked at the note and picked it up. She slowly unfolded it and read it. It read: **_Hey Kagome. I love you. _**Kagome's stomach started tickling and blushed. Ms. Flamiya was sitting at her desk checking papers. Soon, the movie was over and they had to finish completeing the work sheet.

"Now, everyone go back to their seats and finish completeing the work sheets. I will collect them after class." The people who moved, went back to their seats and started working. Kagome said good bye to Kouga and left. The work sheet was just some simple comprehension questions.

At the end of class, they gave them their papers and left the class. Sango and Inu-yasha were first to meet up with Kagome. Inu-yasha gave Kagome another hug. "Hey Inu-yasha." She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and kept walking. "Kagome, aren't you supposed to be with Kouga?"

"I'm not supposed to be with him every second. We can be away from each other in between classes at times." "Yeah, Sango." Sango giggled. "Inu-yasha, I swear you have major issues to work out." They all started laughing. Soon they made it to their last paeriod class.

Sango screamed. "What's wrong Sango?" "I hate this class." She folded her arms and snorted. "Mr. Zubali is gay. Did you notice how he was touching Inu-yasha that day?" Inu-yasha thought back. He shook his head furiously. "I don't even want to think about it."

Kagome giggled. When they got in the class room, Mr. Zubali told them to stand up because they were getting new seats. Kouga was standing with his friends, Miroku and Naraku, just talking about stuff. (just to let you guys know, Naraku is a good guy. he's the opposite of the real person he is on the series)

"Ok class. As you know, you are getting new seats today. I will tell you which group you are in." He walked over to his desk and got the list. "Kagome, Sango, Inu-yasha, Hojo, Kouga, and Miroku are in group 1. Ayame, Yuka, Naraku, Kikyo, Onigumo, and Mitsuko in group 2." He continued with the list.

When Kagome and Sango heard their names, they laced their fingers around each others, jumped up and down and screamed. "YEAH!!!!!" They ran to their seat. "Sango, sit across from me." "Why?" "I wanna sit beside Kouga and I want you to be across from me."

"Oooohhhhh." Kouga walked up beside Kagome. "Hey Kagome." "Hi Kouga. Sit beside me, ok." He sat beside Kagome. When everyone got their new seat, Mr. Zubali started teaching. Kagome yawned.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I yawned and leaned on Kouga's shoulder. "I'm sleepy." Sango yawned and stretched. "Who you telling? I'm sleepier than sleepy." "Now class, we'll be doing a skit from our book. I will not choose the scene for you."

I just love skits because I love to act. Miroku looked through our reeading book. "Hey wanna do the part where Reo fights Juda, then Reo goes home to his wife Leena." Sango jumped up and slapped the desk.

"Kagome should be Leena and Kouga should be Reo!!" Out of nowhere, I saw Ayame come up and tapped Kouga's shoulder.

**Kouga's P.O.V.**

Someone tapped my shoulder so I turned around. It was Ayame. "Oh, hi Ayame. What's up?" "Nothing Kouga. I just came to give you this ok." She gave me a folded up note. Then she walked away. I unfolded the note and read it.

It read: **_Hey Kouga, meet me and the gang in the gym after school. From your friend, Ayame._**

I turned around. "Ok, Ayame."

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Kagome was mad. She didn't even know what thenote was, but she was still mad._Calm down Kagome. Calm down. _Kouga took the note and stuffed it in his pocket. "So, who's gonna write the skit?" Hojo decided he would. "I would. And how come I can't be Reo?"

Kouga snorted. "Because you can't. I already have the part." Hojo frowned. "Ok then. And who is everyone else?" Sango jumoed up again. "Kagome's Leena, Miroku is Juda, I'm Juda's wife, Inu-yasha is Kagome's advisor, and your Kouga and Kagome's son."

Hojo started writing the script. Kagome was still furious. She walked over to her ex-boyfriend, Hojo, and sat beside him. "How's it going Hojo?" "The script? Well I don't know since I just started." "Oh." Kouga watched from his seat. "Hey Kagome, can you come here?"

She stood up and sat in her seat beside him. "What?" "What's up? You seem mad. I know when people are mad." Kagome faked a giggle. "Mad? I'm not mad. Something must be wrong with you."

**Kouga's P.O.V.**

I knew she was mad just by the way she was acting. What was she mad at is the question. I held her hands and squeezed them slightly. "Kagome, stop lying to me. If your mad tell me." She yanked her hands away from me. "I said I'm fine Kouga." Then she walked back over to Hojo and started talking to him.

What's her problem?

* * *

**Kagasha: End of the second chappie. You still like?**

**Kouga: I like how things are going so far.**

**Miroku: Like the first one. I was barely in it.**

**Kagasha: Oh stop whining Miroku. I promise you'll be in it. Just give it time.**

**Miroku: Ok.**

**Inu-yasha: (snores)**

**Kouga: (bangs Inu-yasha awake) Wake up you dumb mutt.**

**Inu-yasha: What ya do that for!!!!!!**

**Kagasha: (giggles) Well anywayz, please give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. Pretty please, NO FLAMES!!!!!! Bye for now!!!!**


	3. Good Times And Bad Times

**Kagasha: Hi everyone. I'm sorry for taking soooo long. I was on punishment.**

**Shippo: They shouldn't have punished you Kagasha.**

**Kagasha: I know.**

**Inu-yasha: Yeah that is sad. So what's up?**

**Miroku: Will I be in this story?**

**Kagasha: Yes you will. And noithng much Inu-yasha.**

**Inu-yasha: Ok.**

**Kagasha: Well here's another chappie. ENJOY!!!!!! **

_

* * *

_

_Young Love_

**_Good Times And Bad Times_**

Kouga was still confused as to why Kagome was so pissed, but kinda got over it. _Hey everyone gets mad sometime. Why be so worried about it when Kagome gets mad? _He stayed at his seat. Kagome was beside Hojo, laughing and joking about dumb stuff.

"Oh Hojo, your so funny." She lightly tapped him on his shoulder. "Yeah, I know. I do have a little comedian in me." "Heehee." Hojo kept writing the script. "So Hojo, is it finished?" "Just about." "Ok." Kagome put her elbows on the desk and put her hands on her face_. How come Kouga just wants to be with that dumb girl Ayame? What does she have that I don't got? Well she does have nice straight hair that is perfect to do hair styles with and mines it's all curly and completely hard to work with. But that's beside the point!!!_

Kouga dug into his pocket and read the note again. Then he walked over to Ayame. "Hey Ayame." She turned around and looked at him. "Oh hi Kouga. What's on your mind?""I just wanted to see what you were doing. Who are you playing as?" "Oh, I'm the wicked lady, you know. Mesoyo." Kouga nodded. "Oh yeah her. Doesn't she try and take Reo away from Leena?"

Ayame nodded. "Yup." Kouga sat down in the empty seat beside Ayame. His head fell on her shoulder. "Ayame, why do we have to go to the gym after school." "It's a very important meeting with the gang. You shouldn't miss it because we won't tell you what happened." "Ok."

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I was still laughing and giggling with Sango, Miroku, and Hojo. It was fun hanging out with them except with that trader Kouga. But then the worst happened. I saw Kouga with Ayame...with his head on her shoulder!!!

I was pissed and nobody was gonna stop me. I think Yuka and Ayumi saw me, but I didn't care. Soon, I was right next to Kouga yanking his shirt. He turned his head. "Yeah, Kagome?" "Get over here!"

He was struggling to get out of my grasp, butI still didn't care. Now we were against the wall talking. "What were you doing over there?!" "I was just chilling with Ayame. I don't say anything when you be with Inu-yasha."

I was mad. Mr. Zubali saw us and tapped me on the shoulder. "Kagome and Kouga please take your seats." I heard some people saying awww and that we were gonna start kissing. "Oh shut up you dumb people!!!!"

Mr. Zubali grabbed my arm. "Kagome, I would like to see you after class." I yanked my arm away and sat down. Mr. Zubali and Kouga were really getting on my nerves. Kouga was starring at me like crazy.

Someone tappedmy shoulder. I turned around and it was Kouga. "What Kouga?" "I'm sorry alright. I didn't know you would get so mad. Besides, I don't get mad when you be hanging around Inu-yasha and kissing him on his cheek."

"Uhh I'm sorry." I was kinda sorry and kinda mad. But Kouga was the kind of person to stay mad at for long. I looked over at Hojo. He popped up. "Finally it's finished!!!" I ran over to him and hugged him. "Thank goodness. When can we reherse?"

"We can reherse......." Mr. Zubali started talking. "Ok class. Time to go home. Get your thing backed. Kagome and Kouga, I would like to see you after class. Get one person to take the script home a type extras up. Bye everyone."

Me and Kouga sat in our seats until everyone left. When they were gone, Mr. Zubali started talking to us. "What was the problem Kagome?" I leaned back in my chair. "There ain't no problem Mr. Zubali." He put his hairy arms on my desk and started blowing hot tuna breath in my face.

"Kagome, there is something wrong. Is it something private or is it something you don't want to talk about?" "I just don't wanna talk about it." "Ok." He turned his head and looked at Kouga. "What is your problem Mr. Fujimi?" "Oh, it was nothin. I was just paying attention to Kagome." I knew sooner or later Mr. Zubali was gonna find out. But Kouga stopped talking.

"Me and Kagome have to go before the bus leaves."

**Third Person P. O. V. **

Mr. Zubali got up and walked over to his desk. "You two can leave now. I hope to see a better performance out of you two tomorrow." Kagome and Kouga nodded and walked out the door. Kagome ran to her locker. "Thank goodness we're out. His breath was killing me." Kouga chuckled. "I don't think he ever heard of any dental things."

Soon, they both had her things together and they walked towards the exit. Kagome saw Inu-yasha coming from one of the classes. She ran up to him. "Hey Inu-yasha, what are you still doing here?" "Oh, I needed some help on my science, but now I get it." "Oh ok." Kouga watched Kagome from where he was standing.

_Is she trying to flirt with him? I doubt it. Even though the do act like a well built family, they just have a special bond that can't be broken. _He walked over to them. Kouga really wanted to say something, but didn't know what. In about a minute, Kagome kissed Inu-yasha on his cheek and walked away with Kouga.

"Kagome, do you think that the bus will be crowded?" Kagome giggled. "When isn't it crowded Kouga? Be real." "Never. The bus stays packed with people."

Later on, they were on the bus chatting with a few friends. Sango and Miroku saw them. "Hi Kagome. Can you come here for a sec?" "Sure." Kagome walked off with Sango. Miroku sat down in Kagome's seat. "So what's up with you and Kagome?" Kouga chuckled and leaned his head on the pole. "Nothin really. We had a fight in class which everyone saw and that was it. Are you still trying to get Sango?"

"Yeah. She plays hard to get, but I'll get her." "I bet you will. Reminds me of that time where you tried to get Kagome. I never really paid attention to her then." "You truly didn't."

Sango and Kagome were sitting in the middle of the bus talking. "Kagome, what are you doing when you get off the bus?" "Well, I'm gonna go home and do my homework. Then I might call Kouga and ask him does he wanna go somewhere." Sango starred at Kagome. "You don't have his number, do you?" Kagome blushed and said no. Sango busted out laughing. "You are sooo crazy, Kagome!!! Ha ha. Let's go ask him for his number ok."

She took Kagome's hand and led her up to Kouga. "Go ahead ask him." Kagome was scooted up closer to Kouga, so now they were basically face to face. "Kouga, can I get your number?" Kouga smiled. "Yes, Kagome." His cool breath flew against her lips and she shivered. _That feels sooo good. Oh my god. His smile is soo beautiful._

Kouga started searching through his bookbag for a pen and some paper. he found some and put it in Kagome's hand. The pen went in the other. Kouga held her hand and started writing with hers. She loved it.

A couple seconds later, the phone number was writen. (410) 235-9046. "Call me when you can." "Ok." Kagome was blushing like crazy. "Awww. Look at the new couple. Up in the bath tub rubby dubby. Ha ha." Kagome turned around and saw Sango still laughing about what she said. "Oh shut up Sango."

During the bus ride nothing else happened until......

The bus was about to hit the famous turn. The Turn Of Falldom. Everyone got hung onto the poles and started swinging. Kagome stood up against a pole. "I don't like swinging anymore. It's too childish."

Sango nodded. "I agree. At first it was fun, but now it's like.....like stupid stuff." When the bus driver hit the turn, everyone on the poles started sliding and swinging. Kouga fell off and his head smashed into Kagome's chest!!! Kagome immediately started blushing.

He lifted his head and shyly smiled. "Heh heh. Sorry Kagome." She just had her hands up, still blushing and starring at him. Kouga stood up and scratched his head. "I wonder how that happened." "Yeah same here."

Other than that, the bus ride was just the same crazy bus ride it always is. Soon, Kagome, Sango, and Inu-yasha got off at their stop. "See ya Kouga." "Bye Kagome." The door to the bus closed and it kept driving. Kouga only had to get off at the next stop.

The gang was walking to their houses which weren't that far apart from each other. Inu-yasha threw his arm around Kagome's shoulder. He tried to kiss her cheek, but she turned around too fast so he kissed he lips.

Inu-yasha's head jerked back. "Kagome are you mad?" "No. We're friends. It shouldn't mean anything like a boyfriend girlfriend kiss." He sighed. "Good. I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me." They kept walking. Sango slowly walked over to them. "Inu-yasha, do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"No. I'm really not looking either. I'll find the right girl someday." "You got high hopes Inu-yasha. REALLY high hopes." Kagome giggled. "Oh Sango. Don't put him down like that." Inu-yasha's doggy ears fell down into his hair. "See what you did. You made him sad."

Kagome rubbed his head and looked at him. "Don't be sad Doggy. I think you'll find her." "Thanks Kagome. Your really nice. Unlike someone I know!" Sango started whistling. Kagome giggled again. _My friends are soo funny. They're like a second family. I love these guys. _

Soon, Kagome was in her house doing her homework. It was simple. Just a few easy questions about class and that's it. She finished them in a snap and laid down on her bed. "Awww this bed feels sooo good. I might take a nap." She fell asleep fast.

Kouga went over to Kagome's house and knocked on her door. Kagome's mom picked up Sota and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" "It's Kouga." She opened the door and looked at him. "Hi, and you are?"

"I'm one of Kagome's friends. I live near here. My mom is Ronnie." She snapped her finger. "Oh yeah you. I remember when you were so small and cute. And now your so grown and handsome. You came to see Kagome right?" "Yeah." Kagome's mom started rocking Sota in her arms and looked at him. "Aren't you going to come in?"

He shyly smiled and walked in. Kouga starred at Sota. "I never knew Kagome had a baby brother." "Oh. I just had him two months ago. If you want to see Kagome, she's upstairs in her room." Kouga started walking when she grabbed the back of his shirt.

"I don't want to see another one of these crying and crawling around the house ok." He smiled. "I promise I won't. I'll ask permission first." "That's a good boy." She let go of his shirt and he went up to her room.

She was rolled in a ball sleeping soundlessly. He sat at the side of the bed and rubbed her cheek with his hand. "Kooouuga......."Kouga looked at her, but she was still sleep. _She's dreaming about me. But for what? _Kagome turned around and snuggled into a good position. She woke up about a minute later.

"Oh hi Kouga." "Hey. There's this party at my cousin's house tomorrow. Wanna come?" "I'd love to!!" She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "So what do you want to do?" Kagome looked at him and starred. "I don't know. Do you wanna play Uno?" "Yeah."

Kagome got up and got her Uno cards. She shuffled them and dealed them out. "Your gonna lose Kouga." "Yeah right. That's what you think." He placed down his card. "Ha beat that." She placed down a Draw 2 card. "Ha ha. Draw a two."

Kouga leaned in and kissed Kagome twice. She blushed. "Now that you kissed me, get your cards." "Ok." He picked up his cards and spoke. "Your go."

They played till Kouga got a call to go home.

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. Hope you liked it.**

**Kouga: It was something. With the face and everything.**

**Kagasha: Ha ha. I thought I would do something crazy. **

**Miroku: Well at least I said something.**

**Kagasha: Miroku, you'll be in it. Stop complaining.**

**Shippo: Yeah stop complaining.**

**Kagasha: (giggles) Well give me 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!!!!!! I hate them. Bye for now!!**


	4. Problems With Kouga's Attitude

**Kagasha: Hey everyone.**

**Kouga: Is this another good chapter like the others?**

**Kagasha: Yup.**

**Inu-yasha: K-babe, you have anything else to say to the people out there?**

**Kagasha: Yup. ENJOY! **

_

* * *

_

_Young Love_

**_Problems With Kouga's Attitude_**

Kagome got up and slapped the button on her alarm clock. "Shut up. You dumb clock." She switched her wake up time to 6:30. She fell back to sleep. At 6:30, the clock rang again. This time she got up. "Yeah. Today's Friday! And I'm going to Kouga's cousin's party." (her attitude changed fast didn't it) Kagome carefully selected a pink wire bra and some pink and white underwear that said, 'Active'.

Tippy-toeing across the hall, she made it to the bathroom. "Phew. Good thing little Sota didn't wake up." Kagome turned on her radio, undressed, and got in the shower. The water felt really good on her body. Just to kill the morning monster her mom says. She laughed.

Kouga was in his room just waking up. He quielty spoke. "Damn. Why do I have to wake up so early?" Kouga threw the covers off him and got his boxers from the drawer. Then he walked into the shower. With Kouga it only took him about 5 to 10 minutes to take a shower. When he was done, he lotioned up and put his boxers on.

After cleaning what he messed up in the bathroom, he banged on the door to wake up his little brother. "Get Hakkaku. We don't have all day." Little Hakkaku rolled over and got up. "But Kougaaa..." "Just get up and take your shower." Hakkaku walked out his room and went in the shower. Kouga went in his room and started dressing.

Kagome just ran down stairs to eat breakfast. "What is there to eat?" She searched through every cabinet and shelf in the frig and in the freezer. Out came eggs andtwo sausage and pancake sticks. She microwaved the sticks while scrambling the eggs. Soon, she had a nice breakfast. "Mmmm looks delicious. Just one more thing." Kagome ran and got the maple syrup.

"That's exactly what I need." She started pouring it on her sausage and pancake sticks. "Oooo that's right." Kagome plopped into her seat and started eating. In about 5 minutes, Kagome was running up the stairs, ready to brush her teeth. She got her baby blue toothbrush, put some toothpaste on it, and started brushing. "I caaan't waich chill school." (I can't wait till school)

She spit out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth with water, then mouthwash. "Awww minty fresh." Now in her room, Kagome was searching for her math book. And lord knows she needs it. She's terrible in math. "Urgh. Where is it?" Buyo slowly walked in and sat on her math book...which was laying right in a corner of her room. "Raaaar." Kagome looked at Buyo.

"Buyooooo..." She picked him up and got her book. "I love you." She nuzzled his head with her chin and her cheeks. "Raaar raaaaar." After her nuzzling, she put Buyo down and finished packing her stuff.

Kouga was now laying on his bed watching tv. Little Hakkaku quietly walked in and sat down on the floor to watch tv with his big brother. Once his butt was in a comfortable position, Kouga started screaming. "What are you doing in here?" Hakkaku jumped and his eyes were wide and his teeth were showing. "I just came to watch tv with you." (Note: Hakkaku is much cuter than he really is on the tv show. Just thought I'd say that.)

He was really scared. "You got your own tv. So why are you in here!" Kouga had not one clue as to why Hakkaku was in his room. _The brat has his own room. He can sit on his own floor and watch the damn tv with one of his build-a-bears. _He was one the verge of crying. "I just wanna be with my big brother." "Well I just want you out of my room. So get out."

Poor little Hakkaku. He got up and slowly walked out of his brother's room and went in his own. He grabbed a pillow and cried. "He's always so mean to me. I just wanna be his friend. He's always being mean to me." Hakkaku wiped his eyes, but ended up crying again.

Soon Kagome was ready and walked out the house. "See ya Mom." "Ok. Have a nice day." Kagome closed the door and walked up to Kouga's house. She knocked on the door. After about a couple seconds, Hakkaku answered the door. "Who are you?" "Oh, I'm here for Kouga. Did he leave yet?" "No he didn't leave." Hakkaku sniffled a couple times.

"Are you his brother?" "Yes." She played with his hair. "Your cute." He smiled. _I rarely gat compliments. She's nice. _Kagome noticed that his eyes were red and puffy. "Were you crying?" He slowly nodded. "It was all Kouga's fault. He's so mean to me. He never lets me be with him...like normal brothers are."

Kagome saw that Hakkaku was a very sensitive boy. "Awww it's ok. Here." She dug into her bookbag until he got a lollipop. "I was gonna eat as a snack, but you can have it." Hakkaku grabbed it and thanked her.

**Kagome's P. O. V.**

Hewas sooo cute. "Is it ok if I come in?" "Oh it's ok." He moved aside so I could come in. I wonder why Kouga is so mean to a boy like him? I would love him as my second brother. "Kooouuugaa." "What you Brat?" I heard him sigh. "A friend wants you." Now I think that Kouga gave his brother a second name..Brat. After calling Kouga,Kouga's brothersat beside me and started talking.

"What's your name?" "Kagome, and what's your name?" "Hakkaku." He crossed his legs on the couch and started talking again. "Guess what? There's this new girl I heard Kouga is crushing on. I heard it when he was talking to one of his friends on the phone."

I started blushing. Kouga talks about me on the phone? Oh my god! "He said she was very cute. But he never said her name though. I would love to know who she is. From what I heard from Kouga talking on the phone, she's really pretty and nice." I was about to say that I was her when Kouga came charging done the steps. He threw some money at Hakkaku's chest. "What's this for?"

"It's to buy lunch with Brat." That's when he looked at me. I truly think he didn't notice me when he came down stairs. "Hey Kagome." "Hi." I stood up and got my bookbag in a good position on my back. Hakkaku stood on the couch and stretched his arms out. "Ok." I leaned in and gave him a hug. "I'll see you again, right?" "Yup. You can count on it."

"Sit down! You know your not supposed to stand on the couch." Hakkaku immediatly sat down and frowned with his hands in twined between his legs. Kouga shut the door and started walking to the bus stop with me. I had to say something about how bad Kouga was treating his brother. So I did. "Kouga, why are you are evil to your brother?"He looked at me. "I'm not."

He was just in denial about it. Kouga is not even noticing that he's totally disrespectful to Hakkaku. "Jouga yes you are. He told me hisself. He said that your always telling him to get out and then he's starts crying." I could tell that Kouga was like 'How the hell does she know?'

Soon we made it to the bus stop. We got a seat beside each other.

**Third Person P. O. V.**

Kouga put his arm around Kagome's neck and leaned on her shoulder. "Kagome, I am mean to Hakkaku. I'm just mean just cause. I'll stop if you say so." "Well stop then because Hakkaku is a sweet and cute little boy that doesn't need to be treated that way."

"Ok." He turned her to kiss her lips. "Kouga we're on the bus." So he kissed her on her cheek.

In no time, they made it to school. Ayame ran over to Kouga. "I didn't see you at the meeting yesterday." He snapped his finger. "Shoot. I'm sorry. Can you please tell me what happened at the meeting?" Ayame put her finger on her bottom lip and looked up. "Maybe. You know the rules. I'll tell you this time only, but next time I won't." "Ok. See ya Ayame." "Bye Kouga."

Kagome was getting very jealous. _I'm getting sick of her popping out of nowhere and act like she can just come up and flirt with him. She makes me sick! _She grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek. "Kouga, let's go to our class." She yanked his arm as she walked to their homeroom. He was about to ask Kagome what was wrong, but deicided he wouldn't ask.

They made it to homeroom and seperated. Kagome sat with her friends and Kouga sat with his friends.

**Kagome's P. O. V.**

"So how is it between you and Kouga?" I'm gonna tell her the honest truth. That that dumb bitch Ayame is getting on my nerves by flirting with Kouga. So I told her. "Guys to be truthful, Kouga and Ayame seem to be flirting...while I'm there and when I'm gone." They gasped. I would gasp too. "Kagome you need to take what's yours." The others agreed. Inu-yasha came and wrapped him arm around my shoulder.

He whispered in my ear. "Remember what I said when we were at your house two weeks ago?" I nodded. "Then go take a stand." Inu-yasha was right. I'm always hiding my anger and sometimes I let things go by without a word said. So this time I'm gonna do something about it!

I walked over to Kouga, who was sitting on his desk chatting with his friends. I stopped. My heart was pounding. How was I gonna go up to him and tell him he's flirting with Ayame or maybe make a foll out of myself? Wait. I'm a Higurashi! I can do this!

So I kept walking to him. I tapped his shoulder. "Can we talk?"His friends looked at him then he looked at me and answered. "Yeah." I grabbed his arm and walked out of the room. Good thing no one was out in the hall way and my teacher didn't see us. He leaned up against a locker and spoke. "So what's up?"

"How can you ask me 'What's up?' when your flirting with Ayame!" "What the fuck are you talking about! Ayame's my friend!" My face was flashing red and I was about to blow. "So what was this morning! Your saying that all that wasn't flirting?" Kouga got off the locker. "Kagome, your so damn possesive. I was just asking her could she tell me what happened in the meeting!"

**Third Person P. O. V.**

Some of Kouga's friends and some of Kagome's friends were peeking from the door. "They are really fighting." "I know they were gonna end up crashing because Ayame is just a very very close friend of Kouga's."

**Kouga's P. O. V.**

I was getting pissed off. Kagome just keeps going about me and Ayame. "Kouga, did you see the way she was acting! With the finger and the pout! That's a flirt!" "Shut the fuck up Kagome! I'm tired of hearing your bullshit!" Then I saw her face.

She was biting down on her bottom lip and balling her fists. That's when she burst into tears. "You don't get it...Now I see what Hakkaku is talking about..." She walked up to me and tried her hardest to hit me with her fists. I blocked most of her hits. "You don't love me...You want Ayame..." She lifted her face and looked at me. "Just leave me alone for now on. I don't want to see your face again."

That's when she closed her eyes and walked into the classroom. I didn't even regret what I said to her. She was telling me that I should stop hanging with Ayame. I don't tell her to stop hanging with Inu-yasha.

But Kagome's the only girl I love right now. So maybe I should do something.

* * *

**Kagasha: Well end of chappie 4. Did you like?**

**Inu-yasha: Kouga's really exploding in this chapter.**

**Kouga: Yeah I know. Why?**

**Kagasha: Because it was something to talk about.**

**Kouga Inu-yasha: Ok.**

**Kagasha: Well anyway, please give me at least 5 good reviews. NO FLAMES! I hate them as much as the next person. Bye for now!**


	5. Love Is Good

**Kagasha: Hey everyone. Nice to be writing to you guys again.**

**Shippo: Kagasha, can I get a lollipop?**

**Kagasha: Yeah.**

**Shippo: (digs through the bag) When do I come in the story?**

**Kagasha: You'll be a surprise, but then you'll be part of the story like everyone else.**

**Shippo: Oh good.**

**Inu-yasha: (walks thorugh the** **door) Yaaawn. Good moring K-Babe.**

**Kagasha: Hey. Well ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

_**Young Love**_

**_Love Is Good_**

Kagome stormed into the classroom and sat in her seat with her friends. Yuka, trying to cheer her up, got out a pin and placed it to her lips. "Is it true that Kagome Higurashi has finally got a divorce with Kouga Fumjimi?" She put the pen to Kagome's lips. "Yup. Kagome Higurashi is now single again." Kouga heard her when she said that. He was now with his friends. "What happened?" "I'm cut. (dumped)" The boys gasped. They barely lasted that long. Miroku was stunned. It was a bit too early to be fighting then dumping.

_That was a bit too soon. I swear that it was probably one of their dumb fights about Ayame again. I think Kagome is worried that Ayame will try and take Kouga away from her. Maybe because she doesn't know Ayame, she'd think that anyway. I'll go talk to her._

"Hey Kouga?" He looked over at Miroku. "What man?" "I'm gonna go see what's up with Kagome, ok." Kouga nodded. "Go ahead. Kagome probably won't change her mind even if you paid her." Miroku sighed and walked to Kagome. "Hey Kagome."

She sort of glarred at him, but then she put on a kinda fake smile. "Hey." Miroku sat down beside her and whispered in her ear. "Kagome...Kouga does want you back...He told you before that they are just very close friends like you and Inu-yasha...give him another chance...

Kagome pushed him away and stood up. "What do you think, I should let him keep getting second chances over and over again!" Miroku was startled, but got up and looked her in the eye. "Kagome, be real, when did Kouga ever get mad at you when you were always with Inu-yasha?" She starred at him and then fell and cried.

"It's true...I'll tell him...I'm sorry..." Miroku helped her to Kouga. Kagome rubbed her eyes and hugged Kouga. "I'm sorry...I was being too mean..." He looked around and took Kagome back in the hallway. "Kagome, I love you soo much." She smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her. She was a bit startled, but kissed him back. Then the never thought of happened. Kouga slid his tongue in her mouth! It wasn't one of those sexual tongue kisses, it was one of those romantic ones. Kagome, a bit confused, slid her tongue in his mouth. After their kiss, he leaned back. Kagome, not really used to it, still had her tongue out when he moved back.

Kagome giggled and slid her tongue back in her mouth. Kouga leaned a hugged her tight. "Kagome, just understand this. I love you. Ayame is just my friend.Actually she wished that we would make a good couple. So let's go to class." "Ok." They walked in the class.

Once they got in there, Ms. Somiya rang her little blue bell. "Come on class. Time for first period." Everyone walked up to the door entrance and lined up. Kouga, Kagome and their group were behind in the back of the line.

Yuka got her pen again and put it to her lips. "So is Kagome Higurashi now Mrs. Kagome Fujimi?" She smiled. "Yeah." Kouga smiled and threw his arm over Kagome's shoulder. Soon they walked to drama class. Kouga, Kagome, and Miroku were sitting in that order in drama class. Ms. Duja, the drama teacher, spoke.

"I need Flena. A Dysa and Montae. Remember do everything the scene directions tell you." Kagome raised her hand up to be Flena. "Ohhh pick me. Pick me." Ms. Duja smiled and picked Kagome to be Flena. "Yes!" She brought her book up to the front of the room. Kouga rasied his hand to be Montae...so did Hojo.

Ms. Duja had to pick and she picked Kouga. Yeah. He got his book and walked to the front of the room, next to Kagome. And Sango was Dysa, Flena's sister. "Yeah, we sisters!" They hugged. "Ok class on page 117." They flipped to page 117 and they began acting.

"Oh Montae. I wish my brother was here to see how happy I am with you." "I wish he was too. But he could watch from the stars." The book said to kiss. "Hey class this is drama. You have to act it out." Kagome and Kouga leaned in tokiss. Sango walked up to Kagome. "Good sister Flena. We must go down to the courtyard. Your mother is in need of your assistants."

Sango left. "Dear Montae. I am so sorry to leave you. Please stay here and wait for me. I will be back in some time." Kagome ran off. Kouga spoke. "My Flena, my lover, my dearest, my teddy bear. I will wait forever." He sat in a chair that represented Flena's bed.

Then he walked off. "We need Lady Hinda." Ayame was picked. Kagome growled like crazy, but then did a little wooosa and was perfect. Ayame, Sango, and Kagome was now in the front of the room. "My daughters, please, help your dear mother with the vegetables. A woman in my age can only do so much." The girls nodded.

In about 30 of 45 minutes, everyone left to go to science. Kouga was with Kagome and for the first time ever, Sango was with Miroku! Miroku was talking with Sango. She liked him...a little. Sango would smile about some things that Miroku joked about. "Ha ha. Miroku you're funny." "Yeah I know."

**Kagome's P. O. V.**

I heard Miroku and Sango giggling behind us. I leaned and whispered into Kouga's ear. "Kouga... look behind us." He turned his head and looked behind us. Once he saw them, he chuckled. "I guess we have a new couple now huh?" "I guess so." We stomped up the stairs until we got to science. Kouga lightly pressed his lips on my cheek and walked to his seat...which was on the other side of the room.

My seat was the near the door and he was on the opposite side where all the science junk was at. I sat down in my seat next to Hojo and started working on my drill. Mr. Shujinko was scanning my ever move like a stalker. It made me feel uncomfortable. So I had to say something. "Umm Mr. Shujinko not being rude or anything, but can you please give me my space. It's uncomfortable."

He slowly walked away to look at some other people thank God. I finished my drill and turned to talk to Hojo. "What's up Hojo?" "Nothing much really." I could tell he wanted to tell me something that was probably really important, but I decided not to ask.

Hojo just finished his drill and asked me something. "Ummm Kagome. I know you go with Kouga, but do you wanna go with me to this movie on Saturday night? It doesn't have to be a date...just a friend thing." It seemed so sweet the way he asked it. I really don't want to break his heart and tell him no. Besides, maybe it'll be fun.

"Yeah. I'll go." I saw him smile a bit. "So I could get you around 7:30 ok?" I nodded. "Ok." I could see that his face was lighting up a bit. I swear I truly think that Hojo still likes me. So I have a schedule. Go with Kouga to his cousin's party and go with Hojo to the movies on Saturday. Whoa. I'm a busy girl. Ha ha.

After school, me, Kouga and our friends got on the bus. Except Ayame. She goes on a different bus than we do. Miroku was with Kouga while I was with Sango and Ayumi. "It's funny how you change your attitude so fast." "Yeah how you were at first pissed at Kouga, then youu are all happy." I giggled. "I don't know how I do it either."

We were still talking when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and it was Kouga. "Hey Kouga." "Hey." He sat squatted beside me because there wasn't an empty seat for him. "You still going to my cousin's party?" "Yeah. Umm what's your cousin's name?" "Her name is Jayla. Don't worry she knows your name and she's really nice."

I nodded. "Ok. And what time are you picking me up?" He was thinking about it. "Let's see. Maybe around 7:30 8:00?" "Ok." Kouga kissed my cheek and walked back to his seat with Miroku. "Aww lover boy." I slapped Sango's leg. "Hey I don't be saying anything about you and **your **lover boy."

The girls gasped...so did Sango. "What lover boy! Who!" I sighed and smiled. She's acting like she doesn't remember what happened in the hallway. Her and Miroku laughing like a couple. I had to say it. "Miroku! You and him were laughing and talking more than you ever have. And he didn't touch your butt to ruin the moment."

Inu-yasha came up and nodded. "Yup. He truly didn't. Sango have you noticed Miroku would just touch your butt after he talked to you. Now this time, he didn't even hover his hand over your butt. You would've known if he did." Sango blushed. "Uhhh we were just talking about dumb stuff. It made me laugh."

I can't believe she didn't realize that Miroku liked a whole lot. Maybe even love. How could she not see that! I gotta do something. "Sango, I'll be right back ok." "Uhh ok." I walked over to Miroku and poked his chest. "Miroku..." I pointed to him and then with my finger told him to come here. Kouga was looking at me like I was crazy.

Miroku got up and I whispered in his ear. "Do you like Sango?" He whispered back in my ear. "Yeah, not including that I like her butt." I giggled. "Ok. Thanks." I walked back over to Sango. "Sango he said he does like." "And that was only about my butt huh. Don't tell me I already know." I sighed. "Nope. Your wrong. He told me that he likes you and he wasn't even talking about your butt!"

She blushed a deep rosy red. "Oh my god. He couldn't said that." I sghed again. "Well ask him yourself. He's your man. Ha ha." Sango slowly got up and walked over to him. I couldn't hear a thing from all the chatter that was going on on the bus. I saw her coming back towards us. "So what happened?" Ayumi and Yuka were extremely excited, I could tell.

"He said he likes me!" We all screamed. I looked around and some people were looking at us like we were crazy or something. "Did you say you liked him?" "I did! Now we're together!" We all hugged each other. I looked out the window and saw that I was getting close to my stop. I scooted through some people and rung the bell. "Come on guys. We gotta go."

Inu-yasha and Sango got their things together and we go to the front of the bus. I stopped besdie Kouga. "I'll see you around 7:30 ok." "Naw. I'm gonna come earlier around 5:00. Just to spend some time with you and your bro." I nodded. "Bye." He waved. Me and the guys walked off the bus and walked to our houses.

"Inu-yasha, when are you going to find your girlfriend?" He smiled a silly smile. "I don't know. Maybe I won't have a girlfriend." Sango jumped on his back. "How about Kikyo? Sometimes I do see you two talking when me and Kagome aren't around." "Aww stop it Sango. I doubt that I really like Kikyo." "What ever you say Inu-yasha. See ya." "Bye Kagome."

I walked in my house and greeted my mom who was laying on the couch. "Hey mom. Sleepy huh?""Yeah. Sota's sleeping up stairs too. So try and be quiet ok." "Ok mom." I kissed her cheek and went upstairs. Good thing it was Friday because we don't get not one piece of homework on Fridays. I walked in my room and stopped. Little Sota was sleeping on my bed. I felt Buyo got in between my legs. I bent down to pick him up and looked around. Sota was sleeping peacefully and...MY ROOM WAS A MESS!

My mom isn't gonna let me even look out the window with a room like this! So I cleaned my room fast, but quiet enough so Sota would still be sleeping.

After cleaning, I laid down and kissed Sota's forehead. He was so cute. Soon I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Kagasha: That's the end of chappie 5. Do you like it?**

**Miroku: Thank goodness! (hugs Kagasha) I'm actually IN the story this time!**

**Kagasha: Ha ha. I'm glad your happy.**

**Inu-yasha: K-Babe, when do I get a girl?**

**Kagasha: Hmmm. I don't know. And if I did I wouldn't tell you. You'd have to find out.**

**Kouga: Oh Kagasha! Are me and Kagome gonna fight in the story again?**

**Kagasha: That's for me to know and you to find out.**

**Kouga: Awww (pouts)**

**Kagasha: Well anyway, please give me at least 5 good reviews for this chappie. PLEASE NO FLAMES! If you think I should improve, tell me like a critic. Not some evil guy saying things like, 'I HATE IT!' or 'THIS SUX! U CAN'T WRITE!'. People who say that get on my nerves sometimes because they don't evev write stories most of the time. Well bye for now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	6. Jayla's Party

**Kagasha: Hey everybody!**

**Kouga: Hey K-babe, you got any soda or something?**

**Kagasha: Yeah. In the frig.**

**Shippo: Kagasha..Am Iin this chapter?**

**Kagasha: Maybe. You'll have to find out.**

**Shippo: Oh.**

**Kagasha: Well anyway ENJOY! **

_

* * *

_

_Young Love_

**_Jayla's Party_**

**Kagome's P. O. V.**

I woke up and looked at Sota. He was still sleeping like the baby he is. I smiled and stretchedout. "Yawn. Oh boy." I started thinking about what the party would be like. Who was his cousin's name again? Oh yeah, it was Jayla. I can't wait. Then I got off the subject and thought about my e-mails. I didn't even get on the computer for ages.

So I started the computer up and sat in my swirly wirly chair. Bllleeb blleeb bing bong ziiing. The computer was started and ready to go. I looked on my desk top and clicked on the Aol icon. I have GOT to get a picture of Kouga for my desk top. Or maybe a pic with me and Koua together. Aww. Well I was now checking my e-mails. I got one from Sango! I opened the mail. It read:

**Hey Kagome. I hope you know who this is. Well its Sango. Guess what? Miroku is taking me out on a date...in about a few days...or a week. Omg (oh my god) I just can't wait. My heart is pounding till the moment comes. Oh goodness. Miroku is really starting to be the sweetheart. Thanx (thanks) a whole lot for getting me and Miroku together. I love you so much sis. Well anyway I gotta go. My mom wants me to take Kohaku to the park or something. BYE! your spiritial sister**

I smiled. She is soo happy. I can see the smile on her face. I thought I'd send her a reply. So I clicked on the Reply button and started typing.

**Hey Sango. I'm really happy for you:) I'd seen a change in Miroku too. He seemed to have changed from perv to alright. :) I hope you don't take that to as that I don't think Miroku's a good friend. And guess what? Me and Kouga are going to his cousin's party today! I got butterflies fluttering all over. Ha ha. He's gonna pick me up around 7:30 I guess. Bye Sango:) your other half**

I sent the e-mail. Oh goodness. I really couldn't wait for the party. That's whenmy screen name catcher came on.It alwayspops up when an unknown screen name trys to instant message me. I clicked the 'ok' button and the screen popped up. It said 'hey kagome'. Who was this person?And how did he or she know my name. I wrote back.

**Skittles: Who are you?**

**Loverboy: It's me...Kouga.**

**Skittles: Oh hi Kouga!**

I was soo glad that it was Kouga and not some crazy person. Oh goodness. I need stop thinking of the bad and think about the good.

**Loverboy: Lol (laugh out loud). R u ready to go to the party?**

**Skittles: Yes. I can't wait. Aren't u coming soon?**

**Loverboy: Hmmmm. If u want me 2.**

**Skittles:) Come as soon as you can Kouga ok.**

**Loverboy: Alright. I'll leave now. Bye Kagome.**

**Skittles: Bye Kouga!**

He signed off after that. I blushed. I'm not ready worth crap! I'm in my school clothes from head to toe! I fumbled with the mouse until I shut the computer down. I jumped out of the chair and looked through my dresser drawer. I found a pair of stretch jeans and a shirt that said, 'My boyfriend looks better than your's'. It was the perfect shirt!

I got out of my clothes and put my shirt on. It looked really nice on my figure. Then I slid off my skirt and tried to put on my jeans. I ended up falling over. Somehow, Sota woke up and started crying. "Waaaaah! Waaaaah!" I really didn't want mom to come up here and think I hurt him.So I picked him up and rocked him. His head on my shoulder. My hand under is little butt. Ha. That's funny.

But anyway, he slowly stopped crying and cuddled up to me. I smiled and felt a little fuzzy inside. He was so cute and adorable. Then I lowered him a bit...his head resting on my breasts. I tried putting on my pants with Sota in my arms. Soon the doorbell rang. Then I heard someone coming up the stairs.

It was Kouga. "Oh hi Kouga." Then I saw his eyes look down. I blushed. "Turn around! No get out!" I pushed him out the room and laid Sota on the bed. I got my pants on and picked Sota back up. "You can come in now." He opened the door and smiled. "You ready now?" "No duh. I wouldn't told you to come in if I wasn't ready." He smiled. He sat on my bed and I sat beside him. His eyes were beautiful. They sparkle when he smiles. Awww. I looked at him and he was looking at Sota...still resting his head on my breast, his other hand resting on myother breast.

"He's cute." "Yeah I know." Still, Kouga was looking at Sota...slightly rubbing his head. Then he looked up and kissed me. "Kagome, I wish we could grow up and still know each other. Even if we do go with other people. I still would like to keep my memories of you." I smiled at him. I was nearly about to cry. "Kouga..." I leaned my head on his shoulder and he put his headon mine. "Umm Kouga, do you wanna watch something?"

I could tell he was thinking about it. "Yeah, why not. What movies do you got?" I gently laid Sota down on my bed and looked on my shelf. "Well I got romances, comedies, and just cuz movies." I felt his arm go around my waist. Kouga looked at them all and picked out a romance movie. "Maybe it'll tell a tale about us Kagome." I blushed like crazy again.

Kouga put the movie in and I picked Sota back up and sat down. We skipped the beginning part with al the credits and previews and junk. Then we got to the movie. It was called, 'Say No More'. Kouga looked at Sota and smiled again. "Your mom did good Kagome." "Yeah." I smiled again.

In the middle of the movie, I was leaning on his shoulder with a tissue in my hand crying. "Oh my god. He just left her like that... and didn't even say goodbye...He just threw her out...How can men be so stupid and evil?" I wiped my eyes and sniffed. Kouga rubbed my back. "I'm not like one of those men Kagome. I love my woman." Then he kissed the top of my head. "Good. I don't want you to be one of them."

After the movie, it was rime to go. "Sigh. That was the most romantic and sad movie I've ever seen." I saw Kouga giving me a strange look. "You mean you never saw it!" "No, I just got it because I was mad one day so I shoved the movie, 'Say No More' in her face so she could shut up. But then she decided to get it for me so I could be happy with her." He slightly smiled and shook his head. "You and your mom are some crazy people." "Well you better love me and my crazy mom!" I jumped on his back and laughed.

He walked me down the steps with me still oh his back. "We're leaving now Ms. Higurashi." "Ok, have fun." "Ok, bye mom." Kouga pushed me up and walked to his cousin's. "Does she know that your bringing me Kouga?" "Naw. I decided to make it a surprise." I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. "Well Kouga. Good night." I kissed his neck and soon fell asleep.

**Kouga's P. O. V.**

Whew. Kagome was sleep. My hands were on her butt for support so she wouldn't fall over. She was sleeping so soundlessly. I loved it. There was the bus going toward Jayla's house. I ran to the bus stop and stopped. About 10 minutes later, the bus came. Good thing I had 6 in my pocket at the time. "4.50." I dug into my pocket nad gae him the money. He gave me my change. After I got the transfers, I found a seat for both of us and sat her in it.I sat beside her of course.

Her head leaned down on my shoulder and kept sleeping like she did. Some people were looking at Kagome's shirt. I thought why until a girl came up to me and said something to me. "Who ever her boyfriend is looks much better than hers." Then she walked off the bus. Ha. Like her boyfriend was better looking than me. Ha. That's a laugh. She's funny.

In about two minutes, Kagome woke up. "Yawn." She turned and smiled. "Hey Kouga." I smiled back at her. Soon, we got to our stop and got off. From there, we walked. It wasn't very far at all really. When we got there, I heard Kagome gasp. "What is it?" Her hands were on her mouth. "It looks so busy and...and... I can't wait any more! Come on." "Ahh." SHe yanked me to the door. Jayla's house wasn't that hard to get mixed up with at the moment. She had party baners and other party stuff outside.

Ding dong ding dong. Kagome rung the bell. After the second ding dong, Jayla answered the door. "Oh my goodness. It's you. My fav cousin." She hugged me tight. "Ha ha. I missed you too." She let go and looked at Kagome. "And who is this pretty girl?" I gotta feeling she knew me and Kagome were going together. Everytime I had a girlfriend, she would give them compliments...if she liked them.

"Oh, this is Kagome. My new..." "Ha ha. Kouga you gotta a good girl this time! And her hair." Jayla ran her finger through Kagome's hair. I swear to god that Jayla is the craziest cousin I have. But she's nice to have around. "Kouga, you better keep her. She looks like a good and loyal girl." Then they hugged each other and smiled. "Oh goodness. Why are we still out here? Let's get to the party!" She grabbed Kagome's hand and yet again Kagome yanked me with her.

The party was crazy! Boys and girls dancing and people screaming and music blasting. That's exactly why I loved when Jayla had partys. Then I saw it. 7 minutes in heaven. I smirked. Ha ha. I might take Kagome there with me. Hmmmm. I wasshaken out of my thoughts when Kagome right in front of me. "Kouga Kouga...Come on. Jayla wants to give an announcement." She took me to Jayla. "Hey everybody! Isn't this the best party ever!" Everybody screamed. "Well I'd like to bring up my guests of honor...my cousin Kouga and his new girlfriend Kgome!" Everyone clapped. All of Jayla's friends knew me like family.

So after the welcome, my other cousin, Ginta, jumped on my back. Well actually pushed me a bit. "Ha ha. Mista playa. Always gotta girl on your side." I laughed. He always called me Mista Playa. It was funny. "Hey Ginta." He slightly nugded my side. "Your new girlfriend is a babe. If youweren't my cousin, I'd steal her from you." "Yeah and you's have to fight for her too." He started laughing really hard. "Ha. You could never fight me and win. Remember last month. My house. In the basement. You were swung around like a spinning rollercoaster."

I growled at him. I knew it was true, but god he didn't have to bring it up like that! I walked away to get Kagome. She was talking with some girls and a boy. I don't know if she thought the boy was cute or sexy, but I don't know. I hugged her from the back and she giggled. "Hey Kouga." The girls squeezed their cups lightly and smiled. "Awww Kouga is being so romantic with Kagome." I remembered one of them. Her name was Tish. "I wish all men were like that." "Yeah yeah." They boy slightly smirked and walked away. I did a deep and low growl.

I swear I think he's trying to do something...but what?

* * *

**Kagasha: Well end of this chappie? I hope it's still good.**

**Miroku: (gritting his teeth) I'm not gonna complain. Ahhh! Whatever! I wasn't in this chapter. I'm too sexy to be left out!**

**Inu-yasha: Oh shut up. You are in it. You just didn't say anything.**

**Miroku: (calms down) Oh yeah.**

**Shippo: I should be the one complaining. I'm not even in it. I never was.**

**Kagasha: Oh Shippo your in it alright.**

**Shippo: I am?**

**Kagasha: Yup. Your in this chappie.**

**Shippo: Ohh. YEAH!**

**Kagasha: Ha ha. Well anywayz, please give me at least 5 good reviews. NO FLAMES! I'll say that everytime just because I want to...and I really don't want flames. If you have anything I can improve on, tell me in the review. I'll take your advice and maybe just maybe change it. Bye for now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	7. A Lot Can Happen In 7 Minutes

**Kagasha: Hey everybody.**

**Shippo: (lightly snoring)**

**Kagasha: Awww. I got to hush a bit because little Shippo is sleeping.**

**Inu-yasha: Hey K-babe. What's up?**

**Kagasha: Nothing really.**

**Inu-yasha: Well I gotta go do some stuff. You can call them erands if you want. (kisses Kagasha) See ya. (leaves)**

**Kagasha: He is sooo cute. Well ENJOY!**

_

* * *

_

_Young Love_

**_A Lot Can Happen In 7 Minutes_**

Kouga was still mad...well jealous because of that boy. _I swear if he lays one finger on my Kagome, I'll... _He kissed the back of Kagome's neck and the girls 'awwed'. "Kouga..." One girl pinched his cheek and smiled. "Kouga your such a lover boy." He playfully pushed her and smiled. "Yeah, I know." All the girls smiled. "Well we'll see you two later." They waved and walked away. Kagome turned around and faced Kouga. "I'm going around the party room. Have fun without me ok." "I will." Then she walked.

She walked off to some friends she just happened to know. "Oh my god I missed you." The girl smiled and hugged Kagome.

**Kagome's P. O. V.**

Oh my god. I can't believe that I finally saw her again. Oh her names Suya. She was my best friend in kindergaten, 1st , and 2nd grade. But I ended up transferring and we didn't see each other since. Suya had beautiful long hair. I swear I thought she was gonna cut her hair at one time, but she didn't. Suya's eyes are green. Oh I can't wait to start my friendship over again with her.

But anyway, while I was over there, I saw that boy. He was cute...very cute. On a scale of 1 to 10, I'd give him about 8.5 or 9.5. I got close to Suya's ear and whispered. "Hey, you see that boy over there?" I pointed while she turned and looked. "Uh huh. Yeah. He's cute huh." "Oh yes. But do you know his name?" "No. Let's go ask." I walked over to him, his body shining from the bright party lights. I'm saying it like I like him or something. Or maybe I do.

I was now at the cute boy...Suya was standing behind me. "Hey, what's your name?" I looked down at me and smiled. "Shippo. What's your name? Chocolate maybe. Because you look sweet." I blushed. "No. Kagome." "Oh. Hey Kagome. What grade is you in?" "7th. You?" "8th. I might fail this grade, but who knows?" "Yeah." I could hear Suya giggling behind me. She is soo crazy.

Shippo grabbed my arm and ran. I didn't even ask where we were going. I just followed him. Then we came to a room with a sign that sad '7 minutes in heaven'. "You wanna come in with me?" All i said was uh, but that must've meant yes to him because I ended up in there with him. "You ok?" "Yeah." "Ok." He started kissed me on my cheek, then on my lips. I swear i was gonna fly in heaven right now. But then I thought about Kouga.

Was I ceating on him? No, it's just a party. Maybe he won't be mad. My hands slowly reached his reddish orange hair and I slowly started playing in it. One of his hands went to my back and his other one on my butt. God I swear that I **WAS **chocolate and could melt just like that from his kisses. Out of nowhere, Shippo picked me up and sat me down on a counter.

The hand that was on my butt, went up shirt. I didn't freeze up. I did the exact opposite. I just melted. He didn't touch my breasts, he just trailed his hand over my stomach. We kissed deeper. His tongue slid in my mouth and swirled everywhere. My tongue did the same. Now his hand went to my breasts and gently started kneading it. It felt soo good.

But then Kouga came to my head. He won't like it if he accidentaly came in and saw Shippo playing with my breast and kissing me. And I'm just loving it all. I grab Shippo's arm and pulled it from under my shirt. Then I leaned my head back away from his lips. "I'm sorry. But I'm already with somebody." "Yeah. I know that. But it's a party. Have fun." "But I can only have so much fun from another boy."

Shippo put his hand on the counter near my hip. "I see. I did feel a little tension when we were kissing." He looked down at his watch and sighed. "We have 2 minutes left. So do you wanna leave or finish our 2 minutes?" "I...want to leave." His rough yet soft hands wrapped around my waist and placed me on my feet. I walked behind him till we were out the room.

Thank god I didn't pump into him while me and Shippo left the room. "See ya Kagome." He walked off to some boys. Suya grabbed my arm and spoke. "So what happened?" I sighed with my head down then lift it back up, throwing my hair on my back. "I told that I was dating someone else and that we shouldn't go on. So we didn't." She punched my arm. "I'm not being the best friend when I say this, but he's a Sex God. A hottie. What ever your boyfriend can't probably match the Sex God's sexiness."

That probably is true. But I do like... I mean love Kouga. His smile, his eyes, his touch. I loved it all. How could I just give him up like that for a Sex God? I grabbed Suya's arm and yanked it a little. "Come here. I'm gonna show you how better my boo boo Kouga is!" I ran to go find him with Suya's arm in my hand.

**Kouga's P. O. V.**

I was leaning on a wall with some soda in my hand talking with some boys. It was nice. To finally relax and not have to worry about homework or school. I loved it. "Hey, I'll see you later guys." I walked away. A girl took my hand and smiled. "Wanna dance?" "Sure." I put my soda down on a near by table and danced with her. Her butt was rubbing all over my dick and without me noticing really fast, I got hard.

She giggled. I think she felt it. But how couldn't she feel it? It was really, well not really hard, but it was hard. She turned around, jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I held her butt so she wouldn't fall over. She bounced up and down and laughed. I hope Kagome would understand if she saw us. I bet she was dancing with some boy or somethin'. I really wouldn't care. As long as I know she loved me and always will, there's no problem.

Now we were done dancing and she was lightly panting and had a little sweat on her face. "You can dance." She smiled. "Thanks." She threw her hair back and leaned up. "Your sexy, what's your name?" "Kouga." I saw her gasp. "Oh yeah. Your the boy that was introduced with your girlfriend." I nodded. "Yeah that's me. What's your name?" She threw her hsir back again and spoke. "Milana. I model for some people. I forgot though." "Oh."

Wow, she was a model. "Can I see you model?" "Let's go outside. It's too crowded in here for me to model." We walked out the front door. I leaned against the fence and watched Milana. "You want me to start now?" "Yeah go ahead." "Ok." She put her hands on her hips, changed the look on her face, and walked up to me. She looked hot. Like a vixen. Then once she got to my face, she shook her hips from side to side and turned around. Her hair flying in my face. Just like that, she was done.

"And I have to do that every week." "At least yuor getting paid to walk around." She put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to her right leg. "It's not just walking Kouga. If it was walking, almost everybody would be a model." I smirked and chuckled. "Your right on that one. Let's go back in ok." "Ok." We walked back in the party. When we got there, Kagome flew into my face, it seemed like she fell. Some girl was behind her. "Uhh." Kagome looked at me and spoke again. "Sorry, my bad."

She stood up and looked at me. "Suya this is Kouga. Kouga, Suya." The girl that was behind Kagome walked up and stuck out her hand smiling. "Hi." Her smile was bright. But not as bright as Kagome's. I shook her hand and said hi too. I can tell Milana was sorta confused by the way her face looked. Kagome scratched her head. "Who she?" "Oh. This is Milana. Milana this is Kagome, my girlfriend." Milana said hi and so did Kagome. I grabbed Kagome's arm and whispered in her ear.

"Kagome, let's go. I wanna take you somewhere." "Ok." We ran and pushed through the crowd of people and finally go to '7 minutes in heaven'. Kagome's eyes widened. "You really wanna?" I nodded. We walked in.I closed the door and set the timer to 7 minutes. "Ok. Let's go."I kissed her.She kissed me. My arms went to her waist, then to her butt. She moaned in my mouth.

Her hands went around my neck and she deepened the kiss. My tongue slowly went into her mouth..searching eery spot with it. Kagome moaned again. "Kouga..." I lifted her up and placed her on the counter. My hands went up to her shoulders then back down to her hips. It felt really good. Her lips on mine. My lips on hers. Her soft hands in my hair, ruffling it and grabbing it. Who knew Kagome could be like this?

Her tongue was now in my mouth, wrestling with my tongue. I felt some spit sliding down the corner of my lips. My hand went up to her back while the other went up her shirt. It slid to her back and unhooked her bra. I stopped. "Kagome...?" She panted and spoke. "Yes?" "Do you want me to take your shirt off or leave on?" "I dont know. Let's just see where the mood will take us." "Ok."

I kissed her again. My kisses went from her lips to her cheek to her neck. She threw her head back and held my head with one of her hands. She smelled soo good. Smelled like honey suckles and lileys. She smelled wonderful. Slowly, I felt my rubber band come from my hair and my hair fell on my back.

Kagome leaned back and smiled. "You got nice long hair Kouga." I smirked. "Thanks." I kissed her and my hand slowly went up her shirt and pinched her nipple. "Mmmmm." Even though she moaned, her hand went to my arm and slowly took it from under her shirt and placed it or her hip...still kissing me. I hope I wasn't doing something wrong.

The timer went off and I kissed her one last time. "Let's go." She hooked her bra back together and got off the counter. "Um Kagome, did I do something wrong?" She looked at me and slowly shook her head. "No, but it was just that...well yeah. I really didn't feel right when you put your hand up my shirt. Maybe we could do something like that later later on."

I nodded. I wasn't gonna argue with her. Not now. I hope not ever again. When we were out the room, I heard slow music playing and then Jayla got on the mic. "Hey everyone. I just want two guests of honor come and slow dance on the stage!" People clapped for us as we walked up to the stage. Kagome's hand fell on my back and her head rested on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"This feels good. To be with you. You holding me. Kouga, I love you."I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Kagome." My head fell on hers and we kept dancing.

The party was now over and everyone was gone except that boy, me, Kagome, Jayla, Milana, Suya, andtwo other boys I didn't know.

"Hey how about we have a little party for the after party?"

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. How'd it go? Do you like?**

**Miroku: It was a lot of love and kissing and breasts in that one.**

**Kagasha: Yeah. I know it got you hard huh.**

**Miroku: Yeah. (gets on top of Kagasha) How about me and you have a kid? (kisses Kagasha)**

**Kagasha: (screams and kicks) LET ME GO! HELP ME!**

**Kouga: (bargs in and beats Miroku to a pulp) Damn. What the hell is your problem!**

**Kagasha: Oh thank god your here.**

**Inu-yasha: (walks in with Shippo) Hey K-babe.**

**Kagasha: Hey Inu-yasha. Hey Shippo. (bangs Miroku) Stupid perv.**

**Shippo: What happened?**

**Kagasha: Long but short story. Well anyway, please give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. PLEASE NO FLAMES! Bye for now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	8. After Party

**Kagasha: Hey everybody. Here's another chappie.**

**Kouga: I bet this has some juicy stuff in this chapter too.**

**Kagasha: You bet cha.**

**Miroku: (comes in) Hey K-babe. (rubs her butt) How are you doing?**

**Kagasha: Grrrrr. Just...stop...rubbing my butt...thank you.**

**Miroku: You don't know how much I wanted to stay on.**

**Kagasha: Well I don't care.**

**Inu-yasha: Yeah, she don't care.**

**Kagasha: Oh hey Inu-yasha.**

**Inu-yasha: Hey.**

**Kagasha: Well ENJOY!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Young Love**_

**_After Party_**

**Kagome's P. O. V.**

The way Kouga was touching me in the room. It reminded me soo much of Shippo. I couldn't take it. I thought that I was gonna moan Shippo's name. Then Kouga would've suspected something. But now I'm glad it's over. The only people here is Me, Kouga, Suya, Jayla, Shippo, two other boys, and that Milana girl. Not that many, but it's ok. I was sitting beside Suya and was now talking to her.

"Suya, do you really think I should dump Kouga and go with Shippo?" She looked at me and slightly tilted her head. "Kagome, in the end it's your choice. But if your happy with Kouga, stay with him...That's just give's me more of a chance to go with Shippo." I giggled and lightly pushed her shoulder. "Your so silly." We got up and walked over to Jayla who set a bottle on the floor. "What are you doing?" "We're having an after party. Spin the Bottle baby."

I blushed. What if I ended up kissing Shippo? Or what if I kissed one of the other boys? But what's the worry? It's just a play game and Kouga would probably end up kissing that Milana girl too. So there's nothing to worry about. I put my hand on Suya's shoulder. "I'll be right back." She nodded and I walked off to get Kouga. He was sitting there...alone. I knelt down and put my arms on his legs. "What's wrong?"

He looked down at me and spoke. "Nothing." Whoa. That sounded dead. I got off my knees and sat on his lap. "Kouga, tell me. What's wrong?" He looked at me with his bright cerulean eyes and spoke again. "I'm ok. Just a little bored." I grabbed his shirt. "Then come on. Jayla wants to have an after party. Spin the Bottle." I walked him over to the bottle and sat him down.

"I'll get the others."

I walked to Shippo and tapped him on his chest. "Come on, we're playing Spin the Bottle." He smirked. "Maybe I'll get to lock lips with you again." I blushed and got up and walked to the bottle. Ok. Now I was feeling like an errand girl. So I got on the mike and checked. "Check 1. Check 2. Check 3. Ok. People go over to the bottle for a game of Spin the Bottle."

Milana and the two boys got up from where they were sitting and went to go sit in the circle. Now all they needed was me. So I jumped from the stage and got in the circle.

**Third Person P. O. V.**

Jayla held the bottle. "Ready." "YEAH." She spun it and it. Twirling and spinning. Spinning and twirling. Soon, it stopped on one boy. "Ready, Kyo." He nodded and they leaned it for a kiss. It wasn't sloppy or anything. Just a peck on the lips. "Aww come on. Give it some more action."Kagome nodded and started chanting.

"More action. More action." Jayla gave us a crooked smile and leaned in for a kiss. Now this one was juicy. Kyo's tongue went in, then back out. So did Jayla's. "Happy?" They clapped. "I guess they are." She sat down and so did Kyo. Now it was Kyo's turn. He spun it and it landed on Suya. They both leaned in and kissed. After they kissed, Suya licked his upper lip and sat back down. "You can kiss." "I know I can."

They kept on playing. But all broke out when Kagome had to kiss you know who...Shippo. When they kissed, it didn't look like it was just a kiss then spin the bottle again. No. He kissed her lips gently once, then deepened the kiss with some tongue. They swirled their tongues once and sat back down.

Kouga was furious. His Kagome kissing another boy like that was driving him crazy. He couldn't believe how she would just go along with that kiss. He just kept growling, but then thought about it again. _Wait a minute. It's just a stupid Spin the Bottle game. We asked for more action and they gave it to 'em. But then...grr. That seemed like a little too much action. I'll just shake it off and don't worry about it._

Kagome had to spin and it landed on her beloved Kouga. She smiled and he smirked. Since they were write beside each other, they didn't have to go far. Jayla spoke. "Let's get a big sloppy one from the couple!" They started laughing and clapped and chanted for a big sloppy kiss. They leaned in. One gentle, the other kiss more intense, the next one more intense then the last.

Tongues were swirling and spit was sliding down the crease in Kagome's lips. They seperated. "Good enough for ya cuz?" She nodded. "Oh yes. That was nice."

The game continued for about 4 more minutes. Everybody's mouths were hurting and no one wanted to talk because it might've made their jaws sore. Kagome slowly walked over to Kouga. "Kouga..." She sat on his lap and laid her head on his collar bone. "I hope...you weren't mad about...that kiss." Kouga blinked. "Which one?" "The one...with me and Shippo." She knew that Kouga would probably be jealous or mad about it. Well more mad becauseKouga and Kagomehad an EXPLOSIVE kiss.

He ran his fingers through her hair and spoke. "I was...a little mad. But it's ok...now. As long...as we know...we love each other...nothing can get...in the way." Kagome smiled and snuggled up closer to him. "I love you." "I love you too." (remember that their jaws hurt so that explains why they were talking slow)

Shippo was sitting in a chair..thinking. _Is she loves him, then who am I to get in the way of that? I like herlike crazy, but she seems to always go running back to him. I should've known from the time we were kissing in the 7 Minutes In Heaven room. Damn. I'm getting hard just thinking about what we did. But I guess, you can never take a girl that's stuck on her man. We'll just end up staying friends then. _He sighed and leaned his head back. _Might as well fall asleep._

Kagome was still on Kouga's lap. His hands in her hair. "Kouga..." He looked down at her and smiled. "What is it?" His mouth, unlike hers, was still hurting a little bit. "Um...I might as well stop hiding it. Do you remember that boy with the dark orange reddish hair?" He nodded. "Yeah, why?" "Well...me and him were in the the room...7 Minutes In Heaven...together." Kouga was about to go off. But he kept his cool. "Who took who in there?" "He took me in there. I was kinda nervous to go in there, but then I didn't care after we went in."

Kouga teeth gritted. "So...what happened?" "What else? We started kissing, but then he put his hand up my shirt...When you did the same thing when we were in there, I got frightened. Really scared. That's why I had to get...your hand away from me...I was scared that I was gonna do something I didn't want to. It reminded me of Shippo...I'm sorry." She grabbed his shirt and snuggled up closer. Kouga slightly nugded her away from him. But she snuggled up closer.

"I didn't mean for you to get mad, I just wanted you to know...so I wouldn't have to hide it from you."

His hands went from her hair to the side of his chair. "Did you mean anything about the kiss?" She kissed his neck then looked up at him in his bright cerulean eyes. "No. Not at all. At first I thought about you, but then I guessed you were having some fun like me so we kept going, but after a while I thought about you again. So I stopped. I didn't want to do it anymore. I felt like I was betraying you. So I stopped." She snuggled up a little closer. Kouga's hands went up to her waist and squeezed her tight. "I don't care about it Kagome." He kissed her head. "I love you no matter what."

Kagome smiled and giggled. "Thanks. I'm glad your not mad at me." Soon, she fell asleep. Jayla came over after Kagome fell asleep and rested her head on his. "Awww. Look at you while your little Kagome sleeps away." He smiled. "Yeah. Hey Jayla, do you gotta man yet?" She put her finger on her lip. "Now that I think about it, no I don't have one. But I'm looking and searching." "Ha ha." Kagome squrimed in his arms and then settled again. "Well you know what Kouga, how about you and Kagome stay the night. I'll call your peoples and tell them that you guys stayed the night.

"Ok. I'll get Kagome to her bed." He picked Kagome up bridal style and spoke. "Where's our room?" "I'll show you." She walked up the stairs made a left and there it was. A nice room. A lot of space. A nice sized bed so you wouldn't be cramped up together. Just perfect enough for then two to stay for the night. "Thanks Jayla." "Your welcome." He walked into the room and laid Kagome down on the bed. She curled up in a ball and sighed. "Aww Kagome." He sighed and flopped on the bed beside her. "You are so beautiful."

Kouga kissed her lips, put some blankets on her, and walked out the door.

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. How'd it go? Do you guys still like it?**

**Inu-yasha: Hey Kagome, what's up with you and Kouga?**

**Kagasha: (blushes) Uh...nothing. Nothing at all.**

**Inu-yasha: Oh really?**

**Kagasha: Yeah.**

**Kouga: (comes in) Hey K-babe. (kisses her lips) How you doing?**

**Kagasha: Fine.**

**Inu-yasha: (smirks) And you said nothing was going on between you two. Your crazy Kagasha.**

**Kagasha: Yeah I know. Well anyway, give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. Please please please NO FLAMES! I really HATE them like crazy. If you have any comments on how I can do better, please tell me, but don't be evil about it. Bye for now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	9. Kagome's Unsuspected Sleepover

**Kagasha: Hey everybody. Here's another chappie. Sorry it took so long.**

**Kouga: It's ok. **

**Kagasha: Really?**

**Kouga: Yeah.**

**Kagasha: Ok.**

**Inu-yasha: (falls to the floor) I see birds.**

**Miroku: (falls to the floor) I see butts.**

**Kagasha: Oh my god. Ha ha. Well anywayz, ENJOY!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Young Love**_

**_Kagome's Unsuspected Sleepover_**

Kouga started talking with Jayla downstairs in the kitchen eating icecream. "You know what Kouga, if you and Kagome have a baby, the baby would be very cute." He sorta blushed and smiled. "Ha ha, yeah." "No, I'm serious." She got a spoonful of icecream and put it in her mouth. "You ever thought about it?" "God, no. I'm not ready and I have a good feeling she's not either." He looked at Jayla and ate a spoonful of icecream. "Have you thought about it Jayla?"

She laughed and licked the spoon. "Oh yes. With my boyfriend that I broke up with 3 months ago. I guess we were ready, but then he screwed up and we broke up. And besides, who knows what mom and dad would say?" "Aunt Leeya would've been happy I know that. I remember when she said she couldn't wait till you had a baby. But Uncle Mike would probably be furious." "You know what Kouga?" She threw her arm around Kouga's shoulder and rested her head on the other.

"Your a good guy Kouga. You wouldn't go and destroy your life and hers with a troublesome baby. But, I would love to have a baby!" They started laughing and soon quieted down. "YAWN. Well I'll see you later ok. I need some sleep." Jayla kissed his cheek and pushed him out the chair. "Go on and go to bed." He stuck his tongue out. "Don't push me." He went upstairs and into his room. Kagome was still sleeping in a ball.

Kouga went up to her and kissed her. He slowly undressed until he was in his boxers and went to go lay on the other side of Kagome. His hands wrapped around her waist and nuzzled her neck. She wiggled and moaned. After that, she woke up. "Kouga?" "Yeah Kagome." "Oh. I was just wondering if that was you or not." She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When she came back, she was in her bra and panties. They both blushed.

"Don't look." "I can't help it." She walked over to the dresser, got an over-sized shirt and put it on. She crawled into bed, her face in front of his. "Aww Kagome." His hand went to her cheek and started rubbing it. Then they kissed. They parted and Kagome put he hands on Kouga's chest while his went to her back. "Good night Kagome." "Good night Kouga." They both soon fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

Kouga was the first to wake. He looked down and saw Kagome's head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and got up. "Ahhh. Nice stretch." Kouga walked out the room and went to the bathroom. After using the bathroom, he threw some water on his face and went down stairs. No one was done there except him. He made him a bowl of cereal and started eating. "Mmmmm." While he was still eating, Kagome can downstairs and went in the kitchen. "Kouga..." She put her hands on his shoulders and laid her head on her hand.

"What's up?" "Nothing. Just sleepy." She let go and he finished eating his cereal. He tossed the bowl and spoon into the sink with the other dirty dishes. She went to go lay down in the living room. Kouga followed. "What's wrong Kagome, you seem so sick and wiped out." She looked back up at him and shook her head. "I'm fine, really." He knelt beside her. "You better be telling me the truth Kagome." He kissed kagome's lips and went upstairs.

_I thought I was pregnant for a sec. My stomach was getting bigger and I was feeling fat. But until I checked again, I realized I wasn't. Oh Kouga, if I was pregnant, what would he do? Would he get mad and leave me behind or take care of both me and the baby? Sigh, my head is spinning. I've always thought about this and now I'll have to ask him about it._

Kagome walked upstairs and found him laying on the bed watching tv. She slowly walked in and sat on the bed. "Hey Kagome. You feeling any better?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Um, Kouga? I have a question." He sat up and looked dead in her eyes. "What is it Kagome?" She gulped. "If I were to um get pregnant...would you leave me?" His eyes went wide. "Are you, Kagome?" He rubbed her stomach. "That's probably why your walking around here all droopy." She moved his hand away from her stomach.

"No, I'm not. I'm just asking. So if I do, I'll expect to see your face." He smiled and hugged her tight. Then he kissed her lips twice. His head went to the crook of her neck. "Kagome, I could never get you pregnant and not help take care of the baby. I can't and won't do anything like that." She hugged him back. "Um Kagome, how did this question pop up?" "I don't know." They kept hugging until the show came back on and he let go off her and laid down on the bed.

She slapped his forehead. "You'd rather watch tv than hug me." He grabbed her hand and rubbed it with his thumb. "I have you everyday all day. Tv is what I won't have everyday." She smiled and laid beside him. He dropped his arm to her back and started rubbing it as they both watched tv. Soon, Jayla woke up and saw the two of them. She didn't say anything for a change. She just decided to keep walking and minding her business.

Soon, Kagome fell asleep on Kouga's chest. When the show was over, Kouga slowly moved a pillow under her head and got up. He walked down stairs and Jayla jumped on his back. "Kouga, I saw you and Kagome laying there watcing Vh1!" "Ha ha. Yeah, so what?" He flipped her on the couch and ran outside. She followed him out the door. "Come back here Kouga!" She flew on him and he fell backwards and landed on his butt. "Umhhf.Get off." They started rolling aorund in the grass.

Kouga pinned her down and started tickling her. "I give up! Ha ha ha. I ha ha ha give up!" He got off of her and pushed her in the house. He sat in a chair on the porch and just looked around. No body was outside yet. Just a few. After a while, Milana walked up the street. She lightly blushed. "Kouga, what's up with you being outside in your boxers? It's too hot for you."

He smirked. "Nah." She walked up to the porch and sat on the ledge across from him. "Hey Kouga, guess what?" "What?" "I'm modeling here in New York. Down in Manhattan. I'll get you in for free if you wanna come see me." He smirked. "I'll go see you. Do you think Kagome might wanna come too?" She sighed and put her hand on her forehead. "I really don't know. I can't get that many people in free. She's gonna have to pay."

"Then geez Milana, I guess I won't be seeing you then. See ya. I gotta do some stuff." Milana walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Can I get a hug before you go?" "Yeah." He gave her a hug and she hugged him back. She lightly kissed his neck. "Bye." She start walking to the store and Kouga went in the house. When he went in, he saw Kagome sitting on the couch. "What's wrong Kagome?" "Nothing. I'm just still a tired." She looked at the clock near by and gasped. "Oh my god. I have to go see Sota!" She was about to run upstairs, but Kouga held her arms. "Why do you gotta go see him so much?"

She kept struggling to get free. "Sota loves me like a mom and if he doesn't see me, I know he'll go crazy. I spoiled him." She was finally free and went upstairs to take a shower. Jayla looked upstairs with an akward look. "Who's Sota?" "Her baby brother. She loves him and he loves here. It's crazy." "No, that's how I used to be with you. You were so cute and you always clung onto me. I was only 3 when you were born, but you still followed me around when you were able to crawl and walk."

Kouga smiled and sighed. "Really?" She nodded. "Yeah." After a while, Kagome was out the shower and walked down the stairs wearing a ruffled denim skirt with a pink shirt. Her hair was in two ponytails. "I'll see you guys later." She was about to walk out the door, when Kouga grabbed her arm. "No, I'm gonna come with you." He ran upstairs, took a quick shower, and was out in no time.

They were both at the door and waved. "See you later Jayla." Ok, buh bye." They walked out the door and headed to Kagome's house. It was a long walk, but it wasn't a hiking trip walk. They were silent for a while. Nothing, but Kouga whistilng and hearing birds chirp. Kagome slowly spoke. "Hey Kouga, if I go and work at as a babysitter, would you come and help me?" "Yeah." "Oh ok. I might be working as one in a little bit. But I don't know yet." "Oh." By now, they were at Kagome's house and Sota was laying on Kagome's breasts. He was breathing lightly, but at a normal pace.

"Now I see what you mean." "Yeah." She started rocking him back and forth. "Ah mmm." His chocolate brown eyes looked up at her and she smiled. Kouga looked at them both and smiled. Kouga's mom came upstairs in her room and spoke. "Kagome, Inu-yasha's downstairs." "Ok." She craddled Sota as she walked downstairs. Inu-yasha walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "Hey Kagome. Hi little Sota." Sota smiled to see a familiar face.

Kouga was upstairs alone for a while. "Kouga!" He got off the bed and walked near the steps. "Yeah?" "Come down here. We're playing Monopoly." He came downstairs and sat beside Kagome. Inu-yasha was sitting across from her. Soon, they started playing. Sota fell asleep after 9 minutes of them playing. It got really late. It was now 11:46pm. The game was over, but they started another game. Kagome's mom came over to them. "I guess you two can stay here since it's so late. I don't feel like driving anywhere and even though you guys live near by I don't want ya'll leaving."

"So, just stay here and I'll call you parents nad tell them your staying here." They all exchanged looks and smirked.

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. Do you like?**

**Inu-yasha: I like.**

**Kagasha: Thanks.**

**Shippo: Hey Kagasha. where is Rin?**

**Rin: (poppes up from behind a box) Here I am!**

**Shippo: There you are! (chases Rin)**

**Kagasha: Aww. That's so cute.**

**Kouga: Like you.**

**Kagasha: Thank you. Well anywayz, give me 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. PLESE NO FLAMES! I really reallly REALLY hate them, so try and be as nice as you can with your comments. Bye for now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	10. A Night To Remember

**Kagasha: Hey everybody. Here's another chappie for you guys. **

**Shippo: Yeah. Another chapter!**

**Kagasha: You seem a little happy today Shippo.**

**Shippo: Yeah, because Rin's coming over.**

**Kagasha: Oh. Hope you guys have fun.**

**Shippo: We will.**

**Kagasha: Well anywayz, ENJOY! **

_

* * *

_

_Young Love_

**_A Night To Remember_**

Kouga looked over at Kagome and smirked. Inu-yasha chuckled. After they finished playing Monopoly, they ran upstairs. Kagome laid Sota down in his crib in his room and walked into her room. "So, since I'm having a sleepover, what you guys wanna do?" Inu-yasha spoke. "Crank calls." Kagome clapped her hands and smiled. "I love doing that. Kouga, hand me the phone." Kouga got up, got the phone from theshelf, and gave it to Kagome. She dialed a number she didn't even know and sat on the floor, giggling and biting her nails. Soon, someone answered.

"Hello?" "Hi, um we've discovered that we have a problem." The man gasped and Kagome silently giggled. "What problem?" "The problem is that your house will need to get destroyed so you and your family will need to leave the house immediately when you recieve a notice about it in the mail." The man gasped again and Kagome looked at Kouga and Inu-yasha and smiled. "I'll pack now and get my family to know about it." "That's a good idea. And sir, have a nice day." "You too." Then they hung up. "Oh my god! Ha ha!" "Kagome Kagome what happened?" "That crazy man believed every word! He said that he was gonna tell his family to pack up and be ready to leave the house!" She held her stomach rolling on the floor.

"Are you serious?" "Yeah." After she finished laughing like crazy, she was still slightly giggling and panting. Kouga sat beside her and asked her to sit on his lap. She did. Inu-yasha was still in the room, but he was looking for something in her closet. Kouga put his hands around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "You smell good." "Thanks." Slowly, Kouga's hands went up to cup her breasts. She leaned her head back and whispered in his ear. "And that's as far as we will go." He smirked. "I wasn't gonna go all the way anywayz. I don't want to and I know you don't either." His hands dropped down to her waist.

"Hey Inu-yasha." Inu-yasha turned around and looked at Kouga. "Yeah?" "When did you and Kagome get so close?" He scratched his head and looked up. Then he slightly blushed. "It was in kindergarten when we first met, but around 4th grade, me, Sesshomaru, and my parents moved to New York. But we moved back here a year later so I got back and got a house near Kagome's and we picked up where we left off." "Did Kagome or you ever like each other?" Kagome blushed and slowly nodded her head. "Yeah."

Inu-yasha agreed. "She wanted to go with me in 1st grade. I was too scared to say that I liked her too. But next year, I finally asked her and she said yeah." "We stayed together till 4th grade when he had to leave. When he came back, I didn't want him anymore and I went with Miroku." Kouga gasped and looked at Kagome. "You went with Miroku?" "Yeah. But right after we broke up, we didn't pay each other any mind. We would barely talk. The most we talked was this year from him wanting to go with me and from you going with me." Inu-yasha closed the closet door and sat on the floor. Kouga spoke. "Hey Kagome, can you get off my lap really quick? I gotta go to the bathroom?" "Kay."

She got off his lap and he went to the bathroom. Kagome crawled over to the egde of the bed where she could easily touch Inu-yasha. "Those were some nice memories huh Inu-yasha?" "Yeah." She laid her head on his and rubbed his ears. "Ah Kagome stop. You know I turn to mush when you do that." She kept rubbing his ears. "Ha ha. Stop." He grabbed her arms and moved. She flipped over and flopped on his lap. He started tickling her stomach. "Ha ha ha. I give." "Who's in distress now, huh?" She was laughing so hard she started crying. "Inu-yasha ha ha ha." While he was tickling Kagome, Kouga stood at the doorway. He didn't have a fit or anything, he just silently walked in the room and sat on the bed.

Kagome's head fell back on Inu-yasha shoulder and she kept laughing. She managed to get her hands up to his ears and started rubbing them. They were both laughing. Soon, they stop. Kagome was on the floor gasping for air like a fish out of water. When she finally caught her breath from laughing so hard, she went and sat on Kouga's lap. "Hey Kouga, guess what?" "What?" "Your sexy." He smirked and kissed her. "So are you." "I know I am." She got off of Kouga's lap and looked at Inu-yasha. "Hey Inu-yasha, guess what?" "What?" "Your cute." "Thanks." She started laughing all over again for no reason. Kouga and Inu-yasha looked at Kagome with an akward look on their faces.

When she was done, she looked at them. "What's with the look?" She got off the bed and picked up the phone which lay on the floor. She dialed Sango's number and waited till someone answered. "Hello?" "Hey Sango, it's Kagome." "Oh hi Kagome. What's up?" "Guess what. Kouga and Inu-yasha are staying the night at my house." "Really!" "Yeah!" "Oh my god. You guys better not have a threesome. Ha ha." "Sango, that'll never happen. What happened with you and Miroku?" There was a sound in the background and Sango spoke. "We went on that date." "For real! Where!" "To the skating ring." "Oh. What happened then?" Inu-yasha and Kouga were all ears when they started talking about this.

"We went to his house and we watched a couple movies. And in one movie, he got all lustful and jumped on top of me!" Kagome's eyes popped out her head and she gasped. "Jumping jelly beans! What happened next?" "What else! I pushed him and slapped him across his face. He started smirking and we kept watching the movie." Kagome rolled over and started laughing. "Just what he gets. Hey Sango, I'll call you tomorrow." "Ok, bye." "Bye." She hung up the phone and looked behind her. "Um, what do you guys want?" They jumped back on the bed and whistled. "Boys." She got up and walked into Sota's room. He was sleeping silently until someone or something fell in Kagome's room. "Ah ah aaaiiiii." "Ah man. Come here baby." She picked Sota up from out of his crib and rocked him back and forth.

She then walked into her room. "What are you guys doing in here?" Inu-yasha was on the floor and Kouga was on the floor as well near by. She kicked Kouga and asked again. "What are you guys doing in here?" "Inu-yasha was looking through your stuff and then he couldn't reach somethin so I helped him up. Then the thing he was trying to get was too big so we both fell over." Inu-yasha started groaning and opened his eyes. "Why do you have things that big in your closet? God damn." She giggled and started rocking Sota again. "Maybe to knock you peeping toms out." Kagome walked over to her bed and sat down. "Hmmm." She got right back up and walked downstairs.

"Mom, Sota woke up." "Okay. Give me my baby." She stretched her hands out and Kagome handed Sota over to his mom. Kagome walked into the kitchen, opened the freezer door, and took out some cookies 'n' cream ice-cream. She got a small blue bowl, a spoon, and started scooping out some ice-cream. Once she had her ice-cream, she put the ice-cream back into the freezer, and walked upstairs into her room with the bowl of ice-cream. When she got in her room, Kouga walked up to her. "Where are we sleeping?" "Well I know for sure that I'm sleeping in my room in my bed. You guys figure out where your sleeping."

Kagome got in her bed and laid there eating the ice-cream. Kouga and Inu-yasha were searching all over the house for a place to sleep. But in the end, Kagome was sleeping in the middle of Kouga and Inu-yasha. "You guys better be lucky that this is a queen sized bed." After she ate the ice-cream, she laid the bowl on the floor and fell asleep. Kouga and Inu-yasha did the same.

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. How'd it go? Do you guys still like it?**

**Miroku: Whoa. They're gonna be sleeping together. I wonderwhat'll happen.**

**Kagasha: Oh shut up Miroku.**

**Kouga: Yeah shut up.**

**Rin: (runs)Excuse me. Excuse me.**

**Inu-yasha:What's going on?**

**Shippo: Get over here! (trips and falls)**

**Rin: Ha ha. You ok?**

**Shippo: Yeah.**

**Kagasha: Well anywayz, give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll add another chappie. PLEASE NO FLAMES! Bye for now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	11. Loving A Close Friend

**Kagasha: Hey everyone. Here's another chappie. Sorry this took so long.**

**Kouga: Don't worry yourself.**

**Kagasha: I gotta apologize. They were waiting for me to update and I took too long. But I am sorry guys. I was doing some things.**

**Miroku: Things like what?**

**Kagasha: Oh shut up Miroku. Well, ENJOY! **

_

* * *

_

_Young Love_

**_Loving A Close Friend_**

While everyone was sleeping, Kouga woke up in the middle of the night. He looked at Kagome's body, which was facing his direction. He leaned in to kiss her lips. He kissed her some more, his tongue in her mouth. Kouga's hands went to her butt and started rubbing it as he kissed her lips. Kagome woke up, eyes wide, and pushed him onto the floor. He looked at her with some awe and fear. She looked over the bed and screamed. "What are you doing!" Inu-yasha slowly woke up and rubbed his eyes. "What's going on?" Kouga was still looking at her with wide eyes. "What were you doing!" "I was...I was..." He got up and walked downstairs. Sotabegan to cry and that woke up Ms. Higurashi. "Oh god." She got up and picked up Sota. "It's ok." She walked into Kagome's room and looked at them. "What's going on in here?" "Nothing. Kouga just fell off the bed and went downstairs to get some juice. "Oh ok."

She walked back into her room and rocked Sota to sleep. Kagome got out of bed. "I'll be back ok Inu-yasha." "Ok..." He turned around in the bed and fell back to sleep.Kagome ran downstairs and saw Kouga sitting down in a chair with a light on. She walked over to him and spoke. "Kouga, what were you doing earlier?" He sighed and turned to her and held her hands. "Will you still love me if I told you?" "Yes, I will." "Well, today...in my dreams...I had nothing, but sex dreams. I've been having them ever since we started going out." Kagome's eyes were wide. "And then I tried out something that happened in the dream. But the ending turned out different." He looked up at Kagome, who's eyes were wide staring right at him.

"Are you serious?" He nodded. "Yeah." "Why did you keep this a secret from me?" He kinda had a sad look on his face as he looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I thought you wouldn't want to go with me because I had a little perverted side." She freed her hands from his and walked up a few stairs. "Kagome..." "Kouga, I wouldn't care that you had a perverted side. Who doesn't? But the fact that you didn't tell me for so long...that really hurts." She kept walking up the stairs and Kouga sat back down in the chair. "Damn." He got up and walked over to a couch, where he slept for the rest of the night.

When Kagome got upstairs, Inu-yasha was up watching tv. "So you woke back up huh?" "Yeah." She sat beside him and watched tv with him. There was some silence, but soon Inu-yasha spoke. "You know. It's something how we've been friends for so long." "Yeah. And some how, we didn't seperate." He tossed his arm over her shoulder and spoke. "I hope we never seperate." "Same here." After a while, Kagome crawled into bed while Inu-yasha continued watching tv for about 6 more minutes. He got in bed after those 6 minutes and looked at Kagome. "Hey um...Kagome...?" She looked up at him. "Yeah?" "I know...your with Kouga, but...um...when your done with him, do you wanna go with me?" She got wide eyed and her mouth was slightly opened. "Inu..." "I know it's not a good thing for me to ask for you to go with me when your with someone else, but I really do love you. And a kiss didn't make me realize this."

She started thinking about what Inu-yasha said about a kiss not making him just realize this. _Is he talking about Kouga? How he figured out he loved me after we had an accidental kiss? Did Inu-yasha love me then? Or are these feelings that just recently happened? _"Inu-yasha...I don't know. I'll have to think about it." "Ok." He kissed her cheek, turned around, and fell asleep. _I don't know what to do. It's so hard. Let me think about this later. _She shook her head and got in a comfortable position in where she soon fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

Inu-yasha got up,stretched,and looked at the sleeping Kagome. _She's so beautiful. But I won't do anything to her unless she says that I can go with her. _He got out of bed and walked downstairs and saw Kouga up watching tv. "Hey Kouga." "Hey." He walked over to him and sat on the couch. "What's up?" "Last night, Kagome was mad at me because I didn't tell her something." "Something like what?" "I keep having sex dreams about me and her. I told her the truth and she was mad because I didn't tell her for so long." "Oh. Don't get depressed over it. Knowing Kagome she'll get over it. Everyone makes mistakes." He got up and started fixing himself a bowl of cereal. He sat down in a chair in the kitchen, placed his bowl on the counter in front of him, and started eating.

Kagome came downstairs later on, her hair a mess. "Good morning everyone." "Good morning Kagome." She looked at Inu-yasha and smiled. Kouga didn't say anything. "Kouga..." She sat beside him and laid her head down on his shoulder. "It's ok. Please don't be mad at me." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I still love you. Don't be mad at me." He turned to look at her and kissed her lips. "Ok." He looked back at the tv and kept watching. Kagome got up and sat in a chair next to Inu-yasha. "Hey Inu-yasha." He smiled at her with a mouthful of Waffle Crisps (thats a cereal. i luv that cereal. lol.) "Hey Kags." She kissed his swollen cheek and right then, he swallowed the cereal.

He picked up the small blue bowl and slurped up all the milk. "Aw. Delicious. Hey Kagome, what day is it?" "Do I look like a calendar?" He smirked and spoke. "Yeah." "Ha ha. I think it's Sunday or Saturday." "Oh ok." Inu-yasha's lips went to Kagome's ear and whispered. "Have you thought about it yet? You know, about me going with you." She blushed and shook her head. "No. I haven't thought about it. I just like you..." He slammed his hand over her lips and looked back at Kouga, who gave him an akward look. He gave him and big goofy smile and turned back to look at Kagome. "Don't say it out loud ok. I don't want Kouga to find out." "Ok." _I want to kiss her so bad. But I know if I do, she'll probably get shocked and not want me. And besides, she's with Kouga. But I want to kiss her so much. If only she wasn't with Kouga. _

Kagome saw the thoughtful look in his eyes and tapped his shoulder. "Inu-yasha? What's on your mind?" He shook his head and spoke. "Oh nothing." "Hmmm." She got up and went to go sit with Kouga. "Kougaaa." He smiled and kissed her. He flung his shoulder over hers and her head leaned on his shoulder. "Oh Kouga. No matter what's wrong with you, I'll be there forever." She started thinking and she jumped, eyes wide. "Oh Kouga! Guess what! We should get rings! But not those ones from the 50 cents machines. If you got enough money, you could at least get me a one diamond." Kouga looked at her and her eyes were brighter than usual. "Please." "Ok. I'll get one that I could pay for." "Yeah. And I'll get you one too." She sat on his lap and kissed him, her arms flung around his neck.

"I can't wait till see my ring. I hope it's pretty." He put his hand on her head and slid it down to her back. "It'll be as pretty as you." She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder.

Inu-yasha got out the chair and walked up to the room, leaving an empty bowl and spoon on the counter. He sat on her bed and cut on the tv. "As long as she's happy, I'm happy too."

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie? How'd it go?**

**Miroku: My good charms are rubbing off on Kouga.**

**Kouga: No it's not!**

**Miroku: I'm talking about in the story idiot.**

**Inu-yasha: Finally somebody else realizes that Kouga's an idiot.**

**Ayame: He's not an idiot.**

**Kagasha: Yeah, he's not an idiot.**

**Inu-yasha: Ok ok. Calm down.**

**Kagasha: (sticks tongue out) Well anywayz, give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. PLEASE PEOPLE, NO FLAMES! I hate them like crazy. Bye for now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	12. A Change of Heart

**Kagasha: HI GUYS! I'm super duper sorry for taking extrmely long to write this chappie. I was writing this other story for my friends and they said they liked itso much, so I kept on going. But I'm sorry.**

**Inu-yasha: This time, Im not gonna protest. You did leave them hanging for a long time. **

**Kagasha: YeahI know. Well, here's the next chappie. Hope you like. ENJOY! **

_

* * *

_

_Young Love_

**_A Change of Heart_**

Inu-yasha was still upstairs watching tv when Kagome came upstairs. "Hey Inu-yasha." "Hey Kagome." She sat beside him and he flung his arm over her shoulder. "Kagome, I know you don't love me. But I really do love you. I just wish you could be with me. But if your happy with Kouga, I'm happy." He kissed her forehead and held her close. "Inu-yasha..." Kouga came upstairs and saw the two of them sitting together. "Hey Kagome, can you come outside real quick?" "Yeah, sure." She got up and walked outside and sat in a chair on the porch. "What is it Kouga?" "I um...I know that your happy and all about us being together, but all this fussing and fighting. I can't take. So Kagome, we gotta break." She looked at him with wide eyes and those wide chocolate eyes became watery.

She ran in the house and into her room. She flopped on the bed crying. "What's wrong Kagome?" "Kouga dumped me." He rubbed her back and spoke. "You two will get back together. Don't worry." "I can't help it Inu-yasha. It hurts so much." He laid down beside her and looked at her. "Trust me Kagome. It's gonna be alright." He closed his eyes and gently kissed her lips. She was a little shocked, but didn't protest. He rubbed her hair and spoke. "Kagome, I hate to see you cry. So don't cry. For me?" She looked into his eyes and nodded. "Ok, I'll try." He smiled and walked out the room to talk to Kouga.

"Kouga, why'd you break up with Kagome?" "Because, I couldn't take all that fussing and fighting. If we was meant to be then we should'nt have to fight like that." "You two are supposed to fuss and fight, that's what makes a couple a couple. It's not gonna be good times all day everyday. If it was, somebody would've suspected something." Kouga snorted. "I don't care anymore. We're through." He sighed and walked upstairs, still hearing Kagome's cries. "It must be hard for you since this is basically the second time you two broke up." She sniffled. "Yeah, last time we made up. But who knows about this time?" Inu-yasha sat down and put Kagome's head on his lap, while he stroked her hair. "It's gonna be alright. Kay Kagome?" "Ok."

He kept stroking her hair and soon, she slowly calmed down and watched tv on his lap. Kouga walked upstairs and looked in through the doorway. _Sorry Kagome, I had to do that. _He continued walking to the bathroom. "Um Kagome, I know this is a little akward for me to say this when your going through with this, but do you wanna go with me?" She didn't answer, but she thought about it. _I do love Kouga, but I do sorta love Inu-yasha. Should I go with him? What if Kouga wants me back later? I'll answer those questions later. I'll go and answer his question. _"Yeah, I'll go with you." He smiled and stroked her hair again. "Kay."

They kept watching tv and soon, Kouga walked in. Kagome didn't pay him any mind, just kept watching tv. Inu-yasha looked at Kouga and spoke. "Hey Kouga." "Hey." He sat beside Kagome and Kagome scooted up closer to Inu-yasha. The doorbell rang and Kagome walked downstairs. "Who is it?" "It's Sango. Open up crazy." She smiled and quickly opened the door. "SANGO!" "KAGOME!" They hugged and smiled. "I didn't even know you were coming up here. Thanks for the surprise." "Your welcome lil sis." Inu-yasha slowly walked down the steps and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. "Hey Sango."

Sango got an akward look on her face. She grabbed Kagome's arm and walked in the kitchen, leaving Inu-yasha in the living room. "What is up between you and Inu-yasha?" "Oh, me and Kouga broke up." Sango got wide eyed and her mouth was slightly opened. "Are you serious?" "Yeah, and Inu-yasha asked me to go with him yesterday and today I decided to tell him yeah." Sango stood there as Kagome walked out the kitchen. Sango followed her and sat on the couch. "Kagome, you wanna go somewhere?" "I don't know. But if I do, I'll bring Sota with me." "Ok." He kissed her cheek and walked upstairs. Kagome sat on the couch beside Sango. "Kagome, you seem different with Inu-yasha." "Different? How?" "I don't know. But you seem different." Inu-yasha came back downstairs with Sota. "Here's little Sota Kagome." "My little baby." She reached for him and she craddled him in her arms.

"We should go walking somewhere. Sango, you wanna come?" Sango turned her head and spoke. "Huh?" "I said do you wanna come with me and Inu-yasha to go for a walk?" "Yeah." She got off the couch amnd stood near the door. Kagome got up and got Sota's stroller. She then put Sota in da stroller andunlocked the door. "Come on." Inu-yasha, Kagome, and Snago left the house and Kagome shut it and locked it, leaving Kouga in the house.

They walked to the park and sat on a bench. Kagome picked up Sota from his stroller and played with him. "Look at the little baby man. You so sexy." He started laughing and giggling. "Kagome?" She turned her head and looked over at Inu-yasha. "Yeah?" "Follow me." She turned back arouns to look at Sango. "Can you watch him for me?" "Sure." Sango started playing with Sota as Inu-yasha and Kagome walked off. "Where are we going?" "Just follow me." Kagome cotinued to follow Inu-yasha until they got to this beautiful lake. "Well, here it is." Kagome's eyes went wide and she put her hands to her open mouth. "Oh my god. It's beautiful." The lake was clear blue with beautiful colored flowers around the rim. Some ducks swam across quacking. By the time Kagome looked around, Inu-yasha was sitting near the flowers. Kagome sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her waist and sighed.

"Kagome, I love you so much." "I love you too." Inu-yasha turned his head and gave Kagome a long and passionate kiss. Kagome fell back and kissed him. When they parted, they laughed. _Am I really happy now that I'm with Inu-yasha? Or am I pretending to love Inu-yasha? Do I see Kouga when I kiss his lips and say 'I love you'? _Kagome shook her head. "What?" "Nothing." He kissed her again. They finally got up and watched the baby ducks follow their mother. Inu-yasha got a rock and tossed it in the water.

Kagome and Inu-yasha sat there for a while before realizing that Sango and Sota were still at the park. They walked back to the park and saw that Sango and Sota left. Kagome giggled. "I guess she's not patient. We should go home." They walked up to Kagome's house and she unlocked the door. Kagome walked in first and Inu-yasha followed. Kouga was sitting on the couch watching tv. Ms. Higurashi and Sango were in the kitchen making something to eat. "Hey mom." "Hi Kagome. You guys hungry?" "Yeah I am." Kagome laughed. "You stay hungry Inu-yasha." Hesmiled."I know." Kagome pushed him and he ran in the dining room. Kouga walked upstairs and Kagome looked at him. After he went upstairs, she followed.

Kouga was in her room, sitting on the bed. "Kouga?" "Yeah?" "Are you mad at me?" He kept on looking at the blank tv screen. "No. Why?" "Well..." She sat down beside him and continued. "You kept on avoiding me and it feels like you don't even like me no more.""Did I ever say I didn't like you?" "No,but it feels like it." Kagome's eyes started to water and she began to cry. "It's just that we just broke up and you treating me real dirty. Remember who brokeup with who." Kouga looked at her face. "Damn. I-I'm sorry Kagome."She kept on crying. He hugged her tight and whispered in her ear."I'm sorry." He then leaned back and kissed Kagome's lips. Kagome was a little shocked, but she fell into it.

She fell back onthe bed and grabbed his hair. They kept kissing. In betweenkisses, Kouga spoke. "I love you...so much Kagome..." She sighed and kept kissing him. Finally, they stopped. They just kept staring into each others eyes., not believing what they just did. Kagome got up and was about to walk awaym but Kouga grabbed her arm.

"Don't say anything about this." "I won't." He let go and she walked back downstairs.

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. How'd it go? Do you still like?**

**Shippo: That was nice. I liked it Kagome.**

**Kouga: Yeah I liked it too.**

**Kagasha: I hope the readers think the same. Well anywayz, give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. PLEASE GOOD PEOPLE, NO FLAMES! I hate em like crazy. Bye for now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	13. Lost and Confused

**Kagasha: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't written another chappie in a while. I've just been caught up in other things and in other stories, that I just couldn't get to this one. But now, I finally made another chappie. I know it took forever though. The style might've changed, but it's still the same Kagasha material. ENJOY!!!!!! **

_

* * *

_

_Young Love_

**_Lost and Confused_**

Kagome walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "Need any help Mom?" "Oh sure", she said while slicing some carrots and putting them into the pot of noodles. Sango passed Kagome the chicken. "Here. Cut this up and season it." "Okay." She started to cut up the chicken as Inu-yasha sat on the couch and watched tv. He wasn't even watching the tv, he was thinking about him and Kagome. _How could I even do that to her heart? I know she's thinking about Kouga, I just know it. I want her to be with me, but I know that she's wondering about Kouga. _He sighed and slouched. _I'll just make her forget about him. _

After a while, the food was done and everyone was sitting gown and eating. Inu-yasha slurped up his noodles and smiled. "These are good." Ms. Higurashi smiled and nodded. "Thank you, but Sango and Kagome helped as well." He looked to his left and gave Kagome a big smile. "You can cook." She blushed. Ms. Higurashi laid Sota on her chest, his head on her shoulder, as she rubbed his back. Inu-yasha rubbed Kagome's hand under table and held it softly. She blushed. _He's so sweet. Kouga used to do things like this. _She shook her head vigorously. _Stop thinking about him Kagome. It's about Inu-yasha now. Not Kouga. But I wish it was. _

Everyone was done eating and Kouga, Inu-yasha, and Sango were about to go home. Kouga and Kagome sat on her bed and kissed. They just couldn't help it. They wanted each other bad. But Kouga just could'nt come to terms with that. He still thought that they weren't supposed to fuss or fight. In his mind, it was all about love and passion. Kouga grabbed Kagome's legs and rubbed them gently. "Kouga..." "Mmhmm?" "What...about..Inu-yasha?" That question sort of slipped out of her mouth. She didn't mean to say it. Kouga stopped and stared at her. "You're with Inu-yasha?" She slowly nodded. "That fast huh? You must've been with him before we even broke up." He sat up and shook his head. "And you were my girl. Aint nothing, but a cheater." She leaned forward and held his hand. "Kouga, it's not even like that. He had just asked me and I was so lost that I told him yes."

He looked me dead in my eyes. "You love him?" _Those eyes of his. Oh my goodness, they kill. Those deep cerulean pools. It looks like he's looking deep inside me, at my soul...searching. Searching for an answer to his question without me even answering. Do I even love Inu-yasha as much as I loved Kouga? I do, but it's not the same love. I love Inu-yasha as a friend, a very dear friend. But Kouga..he's in a whole new category. I love him like boyfriend. My lover or something. Right now, there's no doubt in my heart that Kouga's my heart. _

"Kouga, not as much as I love you." He looked her over, still searching. He sighed and got up. "Talk to you later.", he said he walked out her door and down the steps. Kagome just sat there, mouth slightly opened and her eyes wide. She couldn't understand what just happened. She was starting to feel sick. She ran into the bathroom and threw up. Down stairs, Ms. Higurashi heard Kagome's heaving. "Kagome, you ok?" Kagome threw up again. "Honey?" "I'm...I'm fine." She threw up again. Kouga just simply said his good-byes and left out the door. _I can't stay here anymore. It's killing me._

Inu-yasha ran upstairs and into the bathroom. He knelt down and patted her back. "You ok Kagome?" "Not really." She sat down and let Inu-yasha wiped off her mouth with a wet rag. "What got you sick like that?" "Maybe it was the food", she said lying. She knew it wasn't the food. It was Kouga. It was that feeling he gave her earlier that made her throw up like that. Inu-yasha wiped the last little bit of throw up from the side of her face and smiled. "There. You ok now?" She gave him a lousy nod. "Come on. I'll take you to your room." He stood and held up Kagome's body as they walked into her room. He laid her on the bed. He gave her a big sunshine smile. "I love you Kagome." "Love you too Inu-yasha", she said as she rolled over, her back facing him, and sighed. Inu-yasha gave Kagome and quick kiss on the cheek and went downstairs.

"Is she ok?" "Yea, I guess the food got her sick." He got his things together. "Bye Ms. Higurashi. See ya Sango. Bye little Sota", he said as he swirled his finger in Sota's face. Sota giggled and smiled. "Wait Inu-yasha, I'll walk with you. Bye Ms. Higurashi. Come on Inu-yasha." They waved and walked out the door. Now everything was normal in the Higurashi home. No extra people, just Ms. Higurashi, Kagome, and Sota. Ms. Higurashi craddled Sota in her arms. "Time for you to go to get fed and go to sleep." She got a bottle from the refrigerator, warmed it up, and went upstairs to her room. She laid down, got confortable, and fed him.

Soon, Sota and Ms. Higurashi was asleep, but Kagome wasn't. She was wide awake. She couldn't get Kouga out of her mind. She wanted to be near him and just cuddle up with him. Inu-yasha wasn't even in the picture. It was all about her and Kouga. _Why am I with Inu-yasha? Is it for pity or is it really because I love him? Or is there even a reason? I don't there is a reason as to why I'm with Inu-yasha. I want to be with Kouga. _She started crying, but she cried quietly because she didn't want them to hear her. _I love him so much, but he doesn't even want to be with me. He probably wants to be with Ayame. I hate her!!! _She rolled over and laid flat on her back. _I knew he wanted Ayame to begin with. From the moment I seen them in class with his head on her shoulder. What does she have that I don't? _She jumped to the conclusion that Ayame was the cause of the break-up, but she wasn't even involved.

Kouga sat on his bed and fiddled with a pencil he had in his hand. _After this weekend, I don't want to go back to school. I just want to stay home. I can't see Kagome like that. I know she's just gonna fall apart when she sees me._ He sighed. _I'm just gonna have to deal with it._

_

* * *

_

**Kagasha: How'd it go? Was it a nice comeback chappie? You guys should know how it goes by now. Give at least 5 good reviews and I'll put up another chappie. And please good people, NO FLAMES!!!!! I hate them. Well anywayz, bye for now!!!!!!!**


	14. Author's Note

**Hey guys, Kagasha here. I just wanted to let you know that I want to make a change to the ages and the grade of the characters in the story. Instead of them being in 7th grade, they are in the 8th. Here's the important characters' new ages:**

**Kagome- 14**

**Kouga- 14 about to turn 15**

**Sango- 15**

**Inu-Yasha- 15**

**Miroku- 14**

**Sota- still a cute little baby: )**

**The other characters that are in their class are in their 14 or 15's. I just don't feel like listing everyone in the story. I just thought that if they were older than they are now then it would make more sense and you could really see the events that are going happen to those people at an older age. A new chappie is coming along nicely so don't think I gave up on this story ok. **

**Kagasha**


	15. No Longer In Denial

**Kagasha: Hey everyone. Long time no update huh? **

**Inu-Yasha-: You can say that again.**

**Kagasha: Oh shut up. At least I did update. I have to update, they're counting on me.**

**Inu-Yasha: Whatever.**

**Kagasha: The puppy is so grumpy (scratches Inu-Yasha's ear)**

**Inu-Yasha: (pants) Ok ok, stop it. Stop it.**

**Kagasha: Ha ha, well here's a new chappie so ENJOY!!!! **

_

* * *

_

_Young Love_

**_No Longer In Denial_**

Monday came and Kagome was extremely tired from the night before. She couldn't get an ounce of sleep. She washed, ate, got her things, and walked out the door to get to her bus stop. Inu-Yasha and Sango met up with her on the bus stop.

"Hey Kagome", Sango said, giving Kagome a hug.

"Hey." Inu-Yasha hugged Kagome and gave her a kiss. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

_This is so odd and awkward. It doesn't feel right to kiss him like that._

The bus came and they all got on after giving the bus driver their bus tickets. Sango seen Kouga sitting in the back of the bus and waved. "Hey Kouga!" There was only a few people on the bus right now, so there were plenty of seats for all of them. Kagome looked at Kouga and gulped hard. Her eyes watered up, but she leaned her head back so the tears wouldn't fall. They walked to the back of the bus and sat beside Sango. Kagome and Kouga were sitting across from each other, while Inu-Yasha and Sango were sitting side by side. Kouga looked up at Kagome, who was looking down at the other end of the bus. He could see the tears in her eyes ready to fall.

_I didn't want to see her like this. I knew I was going to feel bad. I hate to see her crying...or even feeling bad. Damn! But there's nothing I can do. Inu-Yasha's here, he can make her feel better, if he notices her tears._

He scratched his head and looked over at Sango. "So what's going on with you and Miroku?" She blushed and tried to hide her rosy cheeks by faking a sneeze so she could hold her face.

"Oh excuse me, but he keeps trying to get my attention. He's ok."

Kouga put his hand on his knee and stared at Sango. "You sure about that?"

Sango laughed. "I'm sure. I'm sure", she said while blushing harder.

"Your face is telling me something different."

"Oh, I just got allergies." She sneezed and wiped her nose.

Kouga chuckled and leaned his head back. His eyes were trying to look in Kagome's direction, but he was forcing them to look at the roof of the bus. Kagome sniffled and wiped her eyes. She wanted to go sit beside Kouga and rest her head on his shoulder. She wanted his warmth and his touch. She couldn't help, but stare at Kouga. Kouga felt her stares and stared back at Kagome. Their eyes were fixed on each other. Inu-Yasha and Sango looked at them stare at each other. A tear fell out of Kagome's eyes and she got her things and walked to the front of the bus. Inu-Yasha ran after her and hugged her tight.

Sango looked at Kouga. "So, what's going on with you and Kagome?" Kouga just looked at her and shook his head.

When they arrived to school, Kagome ran off the bus and into school. She didn't say anything to anyone. Inu-Yasha's head hung and he sighed. "I don't know what to do Sango. She's still hurt over the break-up with Kouga. She can't stop thinking about him and I can tell. What am I supposed to do about something like that?" Sango sighed and continued walking beside Inu-Yasha to class.

"I don't know Inu-Yasha. Just talk to her. This is the first time I've seen her like this so I don't know what to really tell to do about it." After that comment, they walked to science class in silence. Sango seen Kagome sitting in the middle of the class by herself. She decided to sit beside her. "Hey Kagome, why'd you run off like that?"

"I couldn't take it Sango. It just hurt to be near him."

"Well, you're going to have to be near him some more because we still have the baby project to do."

"Oh...do you want to switch partners?"

"Kagome, no...you have to face your problem. You can't just run away from it. Maybe you guys can make up and get back together."

"But then I'll have to deal with Inu-Yasha."

"Trust me", she said as she placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "He'll understand."

Soon, Kouga came into the classroom with Miroku by his side. Kouga glanced over in Kagome's direction and continued to walk to the back of the classroom. He sat on the desk and tossed his bookbag on the window ledge. A group of girls came over to him and Miroku and smiled. "Hey Kouga."

He smiled, even though he was feeling a little down inside. "What's up Myra?"

"I heard you were going with some girl in this class. What's her name? It's K something. K...Ka...Kara?"

"No, it's Kagome. And we don't go together, never did. Tell whoever told you that to stop spreading lies, ok boo?"

She smiled and batted her eyes. "Ok."

Kagome and Sango heard the whole conversation between Myra and Kouga. "Kagome, don't worry about it. She's just one of those dirty girls. I know Kouga has better standards. And he's just putting on a front to make it seem like he's the same old Kouga from before you guys got together."

"I know, but it still hurts."

The bell rung and everyone sat down in their seats. Mr. Shujinko walked into the classroom and set his stuff on his desk. "Ok class, get into your couples. I see that most of you people forgot to get the babies the other day so I'll just give them out to you today." The class moved into their couples. Kagome didn't move out of her seat and neither did Kouga. "Excuse me Mr. Fujimi and Ms. Higurashi, is there any reason as to why the two of you are not sitting as a couple right now?"

Kagome looked back at Kouga and turned back to the front of the room. "No sir. Kouga, can you please sit up here with me? There's no space for me back there."

Kouga grabbed his things and walked to the front of the class to sit beside Kagome. He looked at Kagome and sighed.

"Ok now class, I'll give you birth certificates before I give you the babies. Fill out all the information in detail." He went into his desk and pulled out a stack of brith certificates. "These are real birth certificates as you see. Kagome, can you please pass these out to the class?"

"Yes sir." She got out of her seat and grabbed the papers from Mr. Shujinko. She started passing the papers out to everyone. When she reached Miroku, he grabbed the bottom of her shirt.

"Hey, come here."

"What", she said as she turned around to face him.

"What's up with you and Kouga? He told me about the break up and all that mess. Why'd you get with Inu-Yasha? You know that you don't love him, I can see it."

"It's not my fault. If it wasn't for Kouga, I wouldn't be with Inu-Yasha right now. I'd still be with Kouga. But he thinks everything is supposed to be perfect when it's not. Nothing's perfect." With that last comment, she turned around as swiftly as she could and finished passing out the birth certificates. She sat down beside Kouga with their birth certificate, crossed her legs and arms, and frowned. Kouga seen it, but didn't say anything about it.

"So what do you want to name the baby?"

"I don't care. It doesn't make a difference to me. You don't care about what I say or do anyway."

Kouga was now fed up with keeping quiet so he balled up the birth certificate and threw it acroos the room. "Damn it Kagome. What is wrong with you? This is driving me crazy."

Tears swelled in her eyes as she yelled back at Kouga. "You is what's wrong with me! I want to be with you and you keep pushing me away. Over what? A stupid argument. What were we even arguing about because I can't even remember. Was it that significant that we had to break up again?" Tears ran down her face and her mouth opened up a little because her nose was stuffed up. The class just gazed at them as they argued. Inu-Yasha heart broke under his chest and it felt like it crumbled down to his stomach. Kagome got out of her seat and ran out the room. Kouga got out of his chair and ran after her.

"Kagome, stop."

"No Kouga...no." But soon she stopped running and leaned up against the wall, still crying. Kouga caught up with her and stood in front of her. He wiped her tears and rubbed her cheeks. He wanted to say something, but he choked on his words. Instead, Kagome spoke. "Just give me a good and honest answer Kouga. Do you love me?"

"I do", he said as he continued to rub her cheeks. They stared into each other's eyes. She was falling into a pool of crystal clear water. He was falling into a pool of warm heavenly chocolate. He grabbed her face ever so gently as he leaned in and kissed her. Kagome's hands went from balled up near her chest, to on Kouga's shoulders. They kissed again, now deeper than the last kiss. They parted and looked at each other again. "I missed that. I really did...I miss you."

"I miss you too Kouga." They kissed again. All the while some of their nosey classmates looked on at them. Mr. Shujinko didn't come out because he was in the back room getting the babies. Sango smiled at them, but her smile faded when she turned her head to look at Inu-Yasha. He was standing in the hallway near the door in a daze. His mouth was slightly open as he gazed at them. He had a feeling that Kagome still loved Kouga, but he didn't think that it would go this far. He thought he could erase all her love for Kouga by giving her his love. Mr. Shujinko stepped out the back room with the boxes of babies. He seen that most of the students were standing near the door.

"Get in this classroom and take your seats now." They all sat down except for Inu-Yasha. He was still standing in the hall. Kagome seperated her eyes with Kouga's and looked down the hall and met Inu-Yasha's gaze. They didn't say anything. Kouga turned his head as well and seen the look in Inu-Yasha's eyes.

"Damn..."

"Um...we have to go back to class...to finish our projects", Inu-Yasha said as he scratched his head and walked back into class. Kagome sighed and looked at Kouga. She was about to say something, but Kouga placed his finger on her lips and made a hushing noise. He shook his head, grabbed her hand, and walked back into class.

* * *

**Kagasha: How'd it go? Was it good?**

**Kagome: It was sweet and heart breaking.**

**Kagasha: Yeah. But anywayz, please give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll give you a new chappie. Please good people, NO FLAMES!!!! Waste of your precious time and a waste of mines. So with that said, BYE FOR NOW!!!!**


	16. Reunited and It Feels So Good

**Kagasha: Hey guys, how's it going?? Sorry it seemed to take a little bit to add anotha chappie. I was kinda stuck on what to write.**

**Kouga: It's ok because you were with me the whole time.**

**Inu-Yasha: (gags)**

**Kouga: The mutt's just mad because I have K-Babe all to myself.**

**Inu-Yasha: Really?!**

**Kouga: Yeah!! (pounces on Inu-Yasha and starts fighting)**

**Kagasha: Oh gosh, well ENJOY!!**

_**Young Love**_

_**Reunited and It Feels So Good**_

Kouga and Kagome both walked back into the classroom. Kagome didn't even bother to turn her head and looked at Inu-Yasha as they both sat down side by side. Mr. Shujinko finally got all of the babies out of the back room and placed them on the floor in front of his desk. He sat down in his black leather chair behind his desk. "Now when you guys are done filling out the information for the birth certificate, bring to my desk for my approval. I'll then give you your new baby for the month. " Everyone nodded and began to find names for their new baby. Kagome picked up another birth certificate from the front desk and placed it on her desk.

"So...um, what you want to name it?"

Kouga just smiled at her as he looked down at the paper. "Oh uh...I guess...I don't know. How about Myran?"

Kagome looked up towarsd the ceiling and slid her lips to side of her face then brought her face back to normal as she looked back down. "Yeah, I guess so. Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Whatever you want it to be."

"It's a boy." She scribbled down the baby's sex and his name. "His names gonna be Myran Sota Fujimi." She smiled when she added the Sota part. She filled out most of the birth certificate and passed it to Kouga. "Fill out your part." He took the pen from Kagome's hand and the birth certificate. He filled his information as well and sighed. "What is it Kouga?"

"I just...it's just...never mind." Instead he got up and walked over to the teacher's desk. He gave Mr. Shujinko the birth certficate and in return got a baby boy and a list of items for the baby. "Here is...our son." He passed Kagome the paper and the baby that was temporaily wrapped in a blue blanket with a blue hat on its head. "We gotta get all those things for the baby." Kagome nodded as Kouga sat down and just stared at Kagome. He couldn't stop gazing at Kagome hold their new "son". All of his emotions and feelings for her were just bulldozing towards the surface. He just wanted to hug her and be with her like he used to do...before Inu-Yasha. He wanted them to be alone, just so they could chill. He quickly licked his lips and scratched his head. _I want her back so much, I love her...but I just can't bring myself to get back with her. I know she loves me, but... _He looked at her again and closed his eyes. _I just don't want to hurt her again._

Soon the bell rung for them to leave. They were instructed to keep the babies the entire day and find some way to keep it from crying continuously. Kagome left the baby with Kouga before she ran over towards Inu-Yasha. His head was hung low as he sluggishly walked to his next period class. She tapped his shoulder and he slowly lifted his head up. "What is it Kagome?"

"I'm sorry Inu-Yasha."

"It doesn't matter", he said while looking past her. He didn't want to even look at her anymore. He had already had suspicions that she still loved him, but to see his suspicions come to life was too much. "Obviously you don't love me as much as you love Kouga, so we're done." He walked off after that comment.

"We can still be friends right?!", she screamed after him. She didn't get a response. "Wow...that was a stupid thing to say." She continued on her way to the cafeteria. When she walked down the steps that led to the cafeteria, she seen Kouga leaning up against the cafeteria doors. She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Let's walk real quick."

"Oh...ok." They started walking down the dim hallway. Kouga stuffed his hands in his pockets and sucked his lip in as he looked around at the banners and posters in their middle school showing school spirit. They had pictures of the famous and important that attended Diane Wilson Middle School. He looked over at Kagome and turned away again.

"Why are just walking? Didn't you want to tell me something?", Kagome questioned, breaking the silence.

Kouga sighed and stopped. "Doesn't the silence tell you anything? You don't hear anything?" Kagome didnt' respond. She just leaned up against the off white wall and listened. He walked up towards her and grabbed her hips. He took a deep breath and slowly lifted his head up. "Damn it, sometimes I just don't know what to say. I don't want to say something and then screw it all up." Kouga pulled her closer, his chest rubbing against her breasts everytime he inhaled.

"So...what are you saying Kouga?"

"I'm saying fuck Inu-Yasha", he said bluntly. Kagome jerked her head back at the comment. "I know that we're going to fight and that's natural. But then on the other hand I don't want you running away from just because I slip up and say something stupid." Kagome just smiled at his words. She leaned in and kissed his lips. He returned the gesture by kissing her back. After the kiss, Kagome sighed with relief.

"Well let's get back to the cafeteria before they find out we're missing."

Kouga shook his head. "No, let's go to the gym. We can stay in there till lunch is over." Kagome shrugged and the walked towards the gym. The gym teacher didn't realize nor care that they were in the gym. They sat on the bleachers in each others arms and waited for the bell to ring.

The bell had rung and everyone was talking with their classmates till the bell had rung again for them to sit down and get started on their work. Sango took her seat beside Kagome and smiled. "I didn't see you guys at lunch today." Kagome just smiled it off and giggled a little. "Inu-Yasha was searching high and low for you. Kagome, just tell him what happened. You almost had him crying in there."

Kagome sighed heavily. "I already told him what happened. I don't know why he's acting like that."

"He's just hurt is all. Maybe it just left his mind that split second he realized that you and Kouga were gone."

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know."

The rest of the day went by very awkwardly. Instead of the usual greeting Kagome recieved after every class form Inu-Yasha, there was a groan or the cold shoulder. He was still very angry at her for treating him and their relationship the way she had done. It was like she was only using him until she could get back to Kouga. And that's exactly what she did. Kagome quietly got on the bus and looked for Kouga. He was in the back of the bus beside Miroku and Sango. She gave the busdriver her bus ticket and walked to the back of the bus to sit Kouga. Kouga smiled at her and kissed her when she sat down.

"What's wrong Kagome?", he asked while taking the baby out of her hands.

Kagome's face was droopy with sadness as she shook her head. "It just hurts to have a friend treat me like I don't exist." Kouga just hugged her close with his free hand.

"It's going to be ok. He just needs some time to get over it. It's not like you guys had the best break up, so just give him some time to chill. Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"Miroku and Sango got some good news for you." Sango blushed heavily and giggled.

"Me and Miroku and together." Miroku snuggled up close to Sango's face and smiled. Kagome smiled as well, happy for the new couple. "What's the baby's name, Kagome?"

"His name's Myran."

"Awww."

"What'd you name your baby", she asked as she leaned on Kouga's shoulder.

"Oh, her name's Hannah."

"Awww, what a cute bundle of joy and plastic." They all laughed at her comment. Kagome leaned closer to Kouga's ear and whispered, "Can you come over my house today?"

"Sure why not?"

"Ok", she replied with another smile. When their stop arrived Sango, Kagome, Kouga got off the bus. They parted ways and Kagome and Kouga walked up to her house and went inside. After greeting her mother, they went upstairs into her room. Kouga sat on the bed and leaned up against a soft yellow pillow. He yawned and patted his lap for her to sit down. She gladly sat down and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kouga, I really did miss you."

"I know", he said as he leaned back onto the bed, Kagome now resting on his chest. "I knew right when you were crying on the bus. I missed you too though. I just didn't want to mess up a good thing."

Kagome smiled as she gently placed her lips on his. "I love you."

"Love you too", he replied as he kissed her once more.

**

* * *

Kagasha: How'd it go? Was it good?**

**Kagome: I liked it. That's so cute how they got back together.**

**Kagasha: Yeah, but I just can't help but think that this chappie isn't as good as the others.**

**Kouga: (wraps arm around Kagasha) It's good, really. Stop worrying.**

**Kagasha: (smiles) Ok, well anywayz, leave me a good 5 reviews and I'll give you another chappie. Please good people, NO FLAMES!! I hate them so much and they're so annoying. Just leave me some good criticism that we can both benefit from.**

**Shippo: (jumps on Kagasha's head) Bye for now!!**


	17. Pick Up the Phone

**Kagasha: Hey guys. How's it going?**

**Kagome: (coming through the door with Inu-Yasha) Hey Kagasha. I brought you some chips.**

**Kagasha: Thanks.**

**Inu-Yasha: She gives you chips and I get doggy treats.**

**Kagasha: (laughs) Are you serious?**

**Kagome: Yup (pulls out doggy treat bag).**

**Kagasha: Ha ha, oh my god. You guys are hilarious. Well here's the new chappie you guys, ENJOY!!**

_**--...--**_

_**Young Love**_

**_Pick Up the Phone_**

It was about 5:17, two hours after school let out. Kouga was in Kagome's bed, sprawled out sleeping as if it was his own bed. Kagome was downstairs in the dining room doing her homework when the phone rang. She ignored it, figuring it was for her mother, when he mother screamed down the stairs for Kagome to pick up the phone. She dropped the pencil on the thick Englsih book and shuffled her way to the phone. When she picked it up, Sango was panting.

"Sango, what's wrong? Why are you breathing so hard?"

"Oh, it was nothing. Miroku was chasing me outside and I was trying to get in the house."

Kagome giggled. "You two are silly."

"I know. But I wanted to tell you something. I talked to Inu-Yasha a couple minutes ago and..."

"Oh no," Kagome sighed, interrupting Sango.

"Let me finish. I talked to Inu-Yasha and he's really broken up about this. I mean, you guys got together about I'd say a week ago and to find his new girl locking hot lips with Kouga in the hallway. I mean, if anyone knew about the relationship with you and Yasha then they would've been all over him, just laughing at him for having little miss shy girl kissing the most popular guy in school. That's humiliating. And don't think I'm just taking his side because I'm not."

Kagome digested Sango's speech and sighed again. She just didn't know what to say. She didn't mean to break his heart, but she had to follow hers. Being with her best friend was awkward from the start and she didn't know how to handle it. Kagome scratched her head and untangled a small knot in her hair. "Sango...I don't really know what to say or do about that."

Before she could finish her statement, Sango interviened. "You guys are still best friends!! You have to say something!! If not to me, than him. Oh and side note, you guys are still together. No one has broken up with each other yet."

Kagome's face scrunched up. "Weird." She paced the floor and ended up in the kitchen looking through the refrigerator for an apple. "I know I have to talk to him and believe me I will. But if I call him, he might not even answer because he's been giving me the mega cold shoulder after he seen me and Kouga kissing."

"I would too. That's like ultra betrayal."

"Don't rub it in." The phone beeped and Kagome looked at it, assuming it was dying, but it was Inu-Yasha on the other line. "Oh gosh, Sango?"

"Yeah?!"

"It's Inu-Yasha on the other line, I call you back later."

"Good. See ya."

Kagome clicked the send button written in green and was on the other lne with Inu-Yasha. She bit her apple, munching it for a while, before stuttering a hello.

"Hey Kagome..."

There was an extrmely awkward silence. They wanted to say some much, but couldn't squeak out a word. There was a huff on Inu-Yasha's end of the line and he began. "Why Kagome? I know you were still in love with him, but damn. You didn't have to go and stab me in my back like that. Why couldn't you just realize that you two were not together nomore and get over it?"

"Get over it? Get over it?! How could I possibly get over someone I'm in love with. I love Kouga and I can't just possibly get over him. How would you like it if I told you to get over me? You said you love me, so could you possibly get over me in a split second?! Inu-Yasha, I'm deeply sorry for leading you on into thinking I was in love with you because I'm not. But you also have to blame yourself for getting with me when I was still a very vunerable state. I mean, geez Inu-Yasha, we just broke up and you pounced on me. You didn't give me a chance to breath before you asked me to be with you. Inu-Yasha, when you asked me to be with you, all I wanted was to be in Kouga's arms, not yours, not in an intimate way. Inu-Yasha you are my bestfriend, and I love you, but not the way I love Kouga...I'm sorry."

Inu-Yasha said nothing for a while and he groaned with disgust for his own mistake of going with her from the beginning. He seen that she was still hurting over Kouga, but he decided to ask anyway. It was stupid, and it was manipulating his friend's feelings...his best friend's feelings. "We're done then. Just forget we even went together, ok? I'll talk to you later." And with that last word, he hung up and left Kagome listening to the automated voice telling her there was an error. She set the phone down on the charger, bit her apple again, and instead of going back into the kitchen to finish her homework, she went upstairs to be with Kouga.

Kagome crawled beside him and snuggled up close to his chest. He began to wake up from the movements and subconsciously wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He fluttered his eyes and looked around, finally becoming fully awake and alert. He noticed Kagome in his arms, mindlessly nibbling on the green apple. "Why so blue, love?"

"I just feel bad for mistreating my friend like that."

"Who?"

"Inu-Yasha."

"Oh." He repositioned himself to feel more comfortable. He kissed Kagome lightly on her forehead. He was about to say something when the baby began to cry. Kagome sighed, beginning to lift her body up and away from his to get the baby, but Kouga stopped her and rolled off the bed to get Myran. He craddled the baby, rocking it back and forth, but it didn't stop crying. He thought about taking one of Sota's bottles to "feed" the baby, but he settled on slipping his finger inside the baby's mouth. After a few minutes of having his finger in the baby's mouth, it settled down and he put it back in the corner with the big stuffed dog that Kagome won at an amusement park.

He crawled back into bed and kissed Kagome again. "Inu-Yasha will come around and be the same old Inu-Yasha he was before all this happened. And if he doesn't...that's his mistake."

Kagome couldn't, but smile at him. "Thanks Kouga."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. Do you want to be me girl again?"

She gave him a few quick kisses and afterwards, smiled. "You know that answer to that already Kouga. I love you."

"I'll always love you too Kagome."

After some time, Kouga was gone and Kagome was sitting on the couch bouncing him on her knee. "Who's a happy baby? Who's a happy baby?" she cooed at her little brother. He giggled and his eyes squinted with delight. She continued to play with him as her mother came down the stairs.

"Oh there he is. I was wondering why he wasn't in his crib."

Kagome giggled. "Yeah, I stole him." Ms. Higurashi sat down beside Kagome and looked at her play with her bouncing brother.

"Kagome, I heard your conversation with Inu-Yasha and just to let you" she nudged her shoulder a few times, "I do notice you and Kouga squeezing each other in bed like you're going to lose each other." Kagome blushed rapidly and deeply and darted her eyes towards Sota to avoid eye contact with her mother. "And uh...I kind of don't want to ask this in front of Sota, so let me get him really quick." She took Sota away from Kagome and took him to his room to put him to sleep. She came back down stairs after a few minutes. She sat back down on the leather cream couch. "Ok, let me just ask another question before I get to the one I was going to ask you earlier. What happened with you and Inu-Yasha? You two were I guess together when he was over here a few days ago. But now I see Kouga coming over and cuddling with you in your bed."

"It just didn't work out. He was...he was..."

"Not Kouga?"

Kagome swiftly turned her head towards her mother, her eyes slightly wide. She blushed. "Yeah, you could say that. And like I've told Sango, he's my best friend and it's really weird to be all of a sudden calling my best friend my boyfriend."

Ms. Higurashi nodded and placed her together in between her legs. She slowly shook her body with a happy smile. "I had a boyfriend like that. His name was Hiroshi...couldn't stop thinking about him. Even when we broke up and we "moved on" I still thought about him. So...one day we finally seen each other again, at this cafe near our high school. I couldn't help myself. I broke up with my boyfriend to get back with him. And...some years after you came along. He named you after his great grandmother. We were going strong, really strong. He decided to move in with me after you were born and we thought about getting married. Instead, he gave me this promise ring." She lifted up her hand, showing off the half carat ring she worn on her middle finger. "I never took it off. He said, when he gets the money to get the wedding and the ring I greatly deserved, we would get married...that was his promise." Kagome sat in awe of her mother's story. She never told her any of this before.

She continued, "And around the time you were about to graduate from elementary school, he got me pregnant again and along came little Sota." She sighed with happiness. "God Sota looks just like him...in every way. Well after Sota's birth, we decided to move to this house and everything was going very well..." But soon the happy smile she worn on her face was destroyed by tears swelling in her eyes. "No less than a few days Sota was born, I got a call from his sister saying he was in a car accident and that he was pronounced dead on the scene." Tears slipped out of her eyes as she continued her story. "So, I took his last name because in my heart I already felt like we were married."

"So what was your last name before then?"

"Yoshida. Ren Yoshida." She quickly wiped away her eyes and looked at Kagome with a smile. "Now back on to you. I was...I was wondering if you were...um...sexually active."

Kagome jumped up from the couch and sighed. She fiddled with her hair and looked at the ceiling. "Ahh geez, Mom!!"

Ms. Higurashi closed her eyes tight and pushed her hands out and then back on repeatedly. "I know I know, it's kind of weird. But I just had to ask because you and Kouga are a bit cozier than I'd like."

"No Mom, I'm not."

"If you are, I can get you some condoms and birth control from the local clinic. I just don't want you getting pregnant before you can afford it."

"I said I'm not Mom." Kagome's blush was getting deeper and deeper with everything her mother was saying. "I'll make sure to lose my...virginity...ew...with someone I love deeply and truly."

"Good." Ms. Higurashi got up and was about to go upstairs when Kagome stopped her with a question.

"Why didn't you tell us or me that Dad died?"

Ms. Higurashi sighed and stood at the foot of the stairs. "You guys were too young. I didn't want to break you're heart Kagome. So I just told you that he left...just to protect you I guess. It felt better to tell you he left with the hope that you could see him again than telling you he died and saying you would never see him again. I couldn't do that to you or myself." And with that last word, she went back upstairs and into her bed room.

Kagome flopped back onto the couch and just stared into space. _Would me and Kouga's love story be like Mom's? Would it have a tragic ending or have a sweet happily ever after? What would happen to us when we end up in high school and could possibly be seperated? What if we did eventually have sex and I got pregnant? _Right after that thought went through her head, her and Kouga's plastic baby began to cry and she went upstairs fast to get him.

**_--...--_**

**Kagasha: How'd it go? Was it good?**

**Kagome: Wow the father part was sad and cute at the same time.**

**Kagasha: Yeah, since they really don't say what happened to Kagome's father in the TV show, I just made it up.**

**Kagome: It was really good.**

**Inu-Yasha: (nibbling on doggy treat) These aren't too bad. But they're a little bland.**

**Kagasha: I thought you weren't going to eat them.**

**Inu-Yasha: I wasn't. But Kagome told me she wanted me to try them and if I didn't she was going to sit me.**

**Kagasha: Ha ha, ahh geez. Well anywayz, leave me a good 5 reviews and I'll post another chappie. And please good people, NO FLAMES!! I'd rather be happy with a sweet review or constructive critisicm than an 'I hate this fanfic' flame. So with that said, BYE FOR NOW!!**

**Inu-Yasha: (with mouth full of doggy treats) See ya.**


End file.
